MI CONDENA
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Entre el amor y el odio existe una delgada linea roja. Tres jovenes han experimentado la perdida y los sentimientos, condenados eternamente a depender de los otros. ¿Que ocurrirá con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura cuando se vean obligados a confrontar lo que sienten? ¿podran volver a ser felices juntos? Naruto cambia las reglas de manera increible. el solo buscar recuperar a su equipo.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días queridos lectores. En esta ocasión una historia corta de tres capítulos. Un shot corto pero contundente. Debo dejarles por aquí una advertencia sobre el contenido violento y sexual. Esta historia tiene como pareja principal a Naruto-FemSasuke. Y habrá algo de Sakura para completar esta historia oscura sobre el viejo equipo 7.

Disfruten y comenten…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**MI CONDENA:**

**CAPITULO 1: NACIMIENTO**

El lugar era oscuro, pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían por las paredes y el olor a humedad era superior a cualquier cosa. Solo había una pequeña luz artificial en el centro del cuarto. Paredes de piedra tallada y el aroma de tierra húmeda. El hombre encadenado al muro en ese sitio despertó de golpe. Abrió sus ojos confundido, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado. Estaba boca abajo en el frio suelo, sus ropas ensangrentadas y sentía mucha debilidad. Sus manos tenían pesados grilletes. Apenas si se podía despegar de la pared cercana.

-Que rayos…-pensó- ¿Dónde estoy? 

Intentó activar su Sharingan, pero no tenía nada de chakra. Se sentía débil, una sensación que hace mucho no experimentaba. Estaba prisionero. No recordaba nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Recordaba que huyó luego de la guerra, luego de evitar que el Dobe y sus amigos lo capturaran. ¿Quién lo había atrapado? Dos años después de la guerra nadie había podido, ni siquiera el Dobe de Naruto. 

-Buenos días bella durmiente…-fue la voz que escuchó en la oscuridad. 

Naruto apareció frente al moreno Uchiha sentado en el suelo. El rubio Uzumaki estaba vestido de jean negro y remera de igual tono. Una capa roja cubría sus hombros. Su mirada seria no parecía ser para nada amistosa. 

-Dobe… 

Naruto se acercó lentamente, Sasuke creyó que sería para liberarlo. Pensaba atacarlo en cuanto tuviese las manos libres. Por ser tan confiado iba a matarlo. Pero Naruto parado junto a él, evitó que Sasuke se pusiera de pie dándole una furiosa bofetada. El Uchiha muy debilitado cayó al suelo pesadamente, no se podía mover bien.

-Creo que tendremos que educarte mejor…-dijo duramente Naruto- no puedo presentarte en sociedad hablándome de esa manera.

Sasuke lo observó duramente, acribillándolo con la mirada oscura. Si solo pudiera activar sus ojos, si tuviera algo de chakra. Ese idiota enfrente no se estaría burlando. 

-No te gastes muchacho…-sonrió soberbio Naruto- tienes sellos Uzumaki en el cuerpo. Te aseguro que usar tu chakra es cosa del pasado. Ahora no eres más que un tipejo vestido como prostituta barata. Pero no te angusties Sasuke-kun, -señaló malicioso- en algunos días estarás a tono con tu ropa, eso te lo puedo asegurar. 

-Dobe idiota…-gruñó Sasuke- así que al fin me atrapaste. Ahora estoy en una mugrosa celda de tu aldea –Sonrió soberbio pero furioso- ¿Dónde está el pequeño estorbo rosado? Es raro que no esté aquí llorando y pidiéndome que vuelva.

Naruto volvió a acercarse, lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco tomándolo de los grilletes y cuando lo tuvo de rodillas, terminó por darle otra furiosa bofetada que lo tiró al suelo. Esta vez le había cortado el labio inferior. El golpe fue como un latigazo, tan duro que estremecía la mandíbula de Sasuke. Pero aun así, el moreno proseguía haciendo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación. Exasperar. 

-Aun sigues enamorado de ese estorbo ¿cierto? –Dijo Sasuke para seguir provocándolo- dile que nunca me va a importar más que el suelo donde piso. Ella y todos en esa maldita aldea son basura para mi ¡Díselo de una puta vez y que me deje en paz!-gruñó molesto- ¡idiotas!

-Sasuke…-sonrió tranquilamente Naruto y el Uchiha tuvo un ligero escalofrió ante la mirada gélida del Uzumaki- estas de plano equivocado sobre donde estamos, y para que estamos aquí. 

El moreno no volvió a hablar, estaba tratando de recordar que se había ocultado en una caverna que Orochimaru usaba como laboratorio. Si recordaba bien, esta era una de las celdas en ese lugar. Naruto lo había encontrado allí. Tal vez lo atrapó durmiendo, Sasuke no lo recordaba bien. 

-Te has golpeado fuerte la cabeza, -sonrió Naruto- te recordaré donde estamos. Una de las guaridas de tu viejo sensei come-niños. Te puse en esta celda por precaución, viviremos los siguientes meses en esta cueva antes de volver a casa. Tengo algunas cosas que experimentar contigo Sasuke.

Naruto estaba hablando muy extraño, Sasuke podía notarlo pero no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué quería decir con experimentos? ¿Acaso no lo llevaría arrestado a Konoha?

-Existen algunas cosas que no sabes de mi actualidad Sasuke…-sonrió Naruto apoyándose en una pared y cruzándose de brazos- Por ejemplo, Sakura-chan sigue esperando que algún día cumpla mi promesa de regresarte. Ella dice que ya no te ama, que te olvido. Pero tampoco me acepta a mí como pareja. Hasta que no pueda cerrar tu capitulo, ella nunca me aceptara. 

-Perdedor… 

-Puede ser cierto….-sonrió Naruto- pero este perdedor es ahora el Gamma Sannin de Konoha. Me pase dos años siguiéndote y averiguando cosas del mundo mientras lo hacía. Encontré parte de mi herencia, los sellos Uzumaki que te están bloqueando ahora son un ejemplo. Actualmente, no eres más que una persona común por su causa y efecto.

-Me liberaré pronto…-gruñó amenazante el Uchiha- y tú morirás. 

-Había olvidado lo rico que era charlar contigo Sasuke…-siguió Naruto sonriendo- dos palabras, dos amenazas de muerte. Todos agravios…..-lo señaló con un dedo- eres una chica muy mal hablada ttebayo. 

-Púdrete idiota, - señaló molesto Sasuke- nunca me llevaras con vida a esa aldea. 

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de extraño modo, el cambio fue tan extraordinario que Sasuke sintió sorpresa e incertidumbre. El rubio encaró hacia la reja de salida, miró sobre su hombro y declaró siniestro: 

-En cierta forma….tienes razón. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Pasaron casi dos días, Sasuke tenía mucha sed...

Naruto no había vuelto aparecer por el lugar y sus fuerzas normales no podían con los grilletes sellados. Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando, pero no tenía nada de chakra, eran los sellos que lo sometían. Le absorbían el poder, dejándolo con nada. ¿Acaso Naruto lo había dejado pudrirse en esa cueva? ¿Lo había dejado morir? ¿Qué paso con su supuesto mejor amigo? Tenía mucha sed, pero aun apareciera ese Dobe con un jarrón de agua en ese momento, nunca lo vería rogar por ella. Ni por agua, ni por alimentos. Nunca nadie lo vería rogar. Pasaron 3 días exactos, Sasuke estaba desvanecido y cuando sintió las rejas abrirse, dio un respingo notorio. Naruto estaba allí, no lo había abandonado al parecer. 

-uuyyy…-sonrió burlesco Naruto- te ves algo sediento ttebayo. No te preocupes, tengo ayuda que te supondrá un alivio para la próxima semana. 

La chica apareció detrás de Naruto, Sasuke la reconoció en el acto. Era Karin, ¿Qué hacía Karin aún viva? La mujer se acercó y dio de beber a Sasuke. También le hizo comer algunos alimentos, le limpio un poco el cuerpo con toallas húmedas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. Rato después, inyectó algunas sustancias en Sasuke. El moreno no se resistió, suponía que serían vitaminas o alguna cosa alimenticia. Matarlo con veneno luego de darle alimentos no era lógico. 

-Karin…-sonrió apenas Naruto- no te compadezcas de él. Es un cabrón mal nacido. Tendrá que empezar una nueva vida si quiere ser útil para variar. 

Sasuke no entendía el motivo, pero esas palabras no le agradaron para nada. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Pasaron 7 días…

Karin llegaba todos los días a la misma hora y alimentaba a Sasuke. Le daba agua y lo inyectaba. Pasando el tiempo Sasuke trató de obtener alguna información de lo que Naruto planeaba. Era muy raro ser retenido sin ninguna explicación. Nunca venían a buscarlo para llevárselo, nunca viajaba a Konoha para ser preso como pensaba ocurriría. ¿Qué planeaba Naruto? Karin respondió contándole cosas de la aldea. Cosas cotidianas, nada especial. Aunque dejó entrever algo de preocupación por lo sucedido hace algunos meses, cuando Sakura Haruno casi se suicidó. Estuvo muy cerca de morir, sufría muchos problemas de depresiones. Todo por sus malas experiencias con el amor. Karin también reafirmó, que Naruto se puso muy furioso cuando ese asunto casi terminó en desgracia. Juró matar a Sasuke y luego esos meses, parecía por fin tenerlo entre sus manos. 

-¿Entonces por qué no acaba conmigo? –Preguntó serio el Uchiha. 

-Sinceramente creo, que tiene pensado algo mucho peor. –Bajó la vista Karin dolida- Tal vez desearas morir antes que el mes termine Sasuke-kun. –y dicho esto juntó sus cosas y salió del lugar sin agregar palabra alguna al misterio. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Los días pasaron, Karin seguía viniendo pero Naruto no. Sasuke extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse mejor y mejor junto a la pelirroja. Karin no parecía seguir amándolo locamente como en el pasado, pero conversaban bastante y lo hacían en buenos términos. Fue cuando Sasuke se enteró que Karin era una Uzumaki, al igual que Naruto. Ya lo sabía por conversaciones con Kabuto, pero ahora supo que la chica lo sabía también. Juntos habían viajado, y habían encontrado muchos pergaminos del clan Uzumaki. Antiguos y oscuros poderes que nunca debieron salir a la luz. Karin entristecía al recordar sobre los pergaminos, Sasuke no sabía el motivo de esto. Finalmente, una tarde cualquiera Uchiha Sasuke sintió la necesidad de decir algo importante: 

-Karin…-dijo apenas- quiero disculparme por haber intentado matarte. Me siento algo…raro diciendo esto. No es propio de mí. Pero por favor no llores más. Siento algo muy extraño cuando pasa eso. 

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun…-dijo apenada la pelirroja sabiendo lo que estaba por suceder- pero sufrirás mucho por las cosas que hiciste. Te lo aseguro. Ojala en un futuro, en tu nueva vida seas feliz. 

Sasuke quiso preguntarle que quería decir con esas palabras. Pero Karin abandonó el lugar y ya nunca más volvió. Pasaron 24 horas y cuando la próxima persona que ingresó al lugar, fue el mismo Naruto. 

-Buenas noches Sasuke….-dicho sonriendo- llegó la hora de la gran prueba. Estas hidratado y mejor alimentado. Se han recuperado tus heridas, y mis sellos se han cargado de tu chakra durante muchos días. Llego la hora que comience tu resurrección. 

-¿De qué carajos hablas? 

-Este sello que ves aquí…-señaló un pergamino en su mano izquierda- se llama sello de trasmigración. Utilizando la energía del Senjutsu, y mesclado con tu propio chakra. Nos traerá al experimento que he preparado para terminar con este triángulo amoroso que nos está matando a todos. 

-¿Qué dices? 

-Sakura sigue confundida contigo. Añorando la hermosa sensación que teníamos todos cuando éramos un equipo. Yo sigo amándola a ella, aunque también extraño el vínculo profundo que todos compartíamos en aquellos tiempos. Y tú mi desleal amigo, no amas a nadie. Escupes en nuestro pasado aunque Sakura-chan y yo seamos en definitiva lo único parecido a una familia que podrás tener. Aunque al haberme perdonado la vida hace mucho tiempo en tu escape en valle del fin, demostraste sentir al menos una amistad por mí. –Sonrió perverso acercándose- es hora de volver a ser una familia Sasuke, es el momento de cambiar el triángulo de amores y odios para siempre. Ya que no podemos ser aquel equipo de Gennin nunca más. Algo tiene que cambiar. 

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó Sasuke echando su espalda contra la pared- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! –Los nervios le traicionaba y tenía ganas de llorar- (¿qué me pasa?) 

Cuando Naruto abrió el pergamino, todo el papel comenzó a brillar intensamente. Se soltó de manos del Uzumaki y rodeó el cuerpo de Sasuke envolviéndolo como momia. De los pies a la cabeza, como una serpiente compuesta de pergamino que atrapaba a su presa devorándola completamente. Los gritos del moreno y sus resistencias fueron inútiles. Cayó de lado completamente cubierto, hasta que ya no pudo ver nada. Solo su boca apenas amordazada y su nariz estaban libres del pergamino. Y los gritos de Sasuke comenzaron a retumbar por el lugar. Naruto simplemente sonrió, abandonó la celda y lo dejó quejarse a gusto. No podría escapar, ese sello seria la condena de Sasuke Uchiha. Una que jamás iba a esperar recibir. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una luz potente… 

No acostumbrado a tanta iluminación abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Estaba recostado en un Futon sobre el suelo. Se sentía muy mareado, sus ojos apenas podían enfocar a lo lejos. Su cuerpo estaba casi paralizado, apenas tenía sensaciones físicas. Se miró las manos tratando de entender porque motivo no sentía bien su cuerpo. Era un sentimiento antinatural. Luego de algunos minutos, la vista se aclaró lo suficiente y la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Se encontraba en una habitación de la caverna, ya no más en la celda oscura y sucia. Estas habitaciones lo tenían todo, una cama cómoda, mueblería y hasta armarios con ropa. Sasuke se notó cubierto por una perfumada Yukata blanca. Su cuerpo estaba limpio y perfumado. Obviamente había sido aseado aun estando inconsciente. Pero aunque el aroma personal no fuese motivo de asco, aun así tenía muchas ganas de volver el estómago. 

-¿Que está pasándome? –fue su ligero pensamiento. 

Una puerta se abrió, Naruto estaba parado frente al aun tendido Sasuke. El moreno recién pudo notar que no traía los grilletes en sus manos, que ya no estaba prisionero. Solo tenía que juntar fuerzas y por fin seria libre. Por fin podría….

Pero sus manos tocaron algo que no debía estar. Unos desarrollados pechos por debajo de la Yukata. Su confusión no le permitía razonar completamente. Su cuerpo era inmanejable a pesar de no estar herido o debilitado. Era como si el peso de su cuerpo no correspondiese al recuerdo de su memoria muscular. Muy extraño.

-Te ves guapa preciosa…-sonrió perverso Naruto- nunca pensé que fueras modelo de belleza femenina. Pero debo admitir que estas jodidamente buena.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Sasuke apenas y pudo notar su voz diferente. Más suave, más femenina – (mi voz…es más aguda)-fue su preocupación instantánea. 

-Ahora solo queda ponerte un nuevo nombre…-sonreía Naruto- puede ser Mikoto porque así se llamaba tu madre, o tal vez…Sasuko. Eso es…..Sasuko Uchiha. 

Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron sus propios pechos entrando en desesperación, ¡tenia pechos! ¡TENIA PECHOS DE MUJER! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era un Genjutsu? ¿Una pesadilla? Sus manos siguieron bajando por dentro de la yukata en busca de lo que debía estar en su ingle. Y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar cuando ya no encontró lo que antes tenía. No era un hombre, ya no lo era.

-Chica traviesa…-se burló Naruto ante la consternación de Sasuke- recién despiertas como mujer y ya buscar manosear las zonas peligrosas. Deja que tu amigo Naruto te de una mano con eso. 

-¡ALEJATE DE MI CRETINO….! -gritó furioso Sasuke y retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo hasta la cama cercana, y se ayudó con el borde para ponerse pie- LO QUE SEA QUE ME HAYAS HECHO…..MAS TE VALE REVERTIRLO. 

-¿Revertirlo? –Sonrió perverso Naruto- querida mía, he bombardeado tu cuerpo con hormonas femeninas y finalmente con chakra natural para modificar su materia genética. El sello fue utilizado por los antiguos Uzumaki para generar descendencia. Solo quedaron 3 hombres luego de una guerra mortal, y según supe tuvieron que sacrificar a uno de ellos cambiando de sexo. Sera por eso que las futuras mujeres Uzumaki, eran tan…"masculinas" por decirlo elegante. Je je. 

-No puede ser….esto no puede ser…-gemía horrorizado Sasuke- esto no me puede suceder a mí. Es una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla. 

Naruto tenía tan solo un kimono negro como vestimenta, la sola idea de lo que pensaba hacerle horrorizó a Sasuke. No podía creer que pensara hacerle eso. Aunque tuviera su cuerpo así, ¡era un hombre! Era Sasuke Uchiha, el último descendiente masculino del clan. Naruto trató de tomar sus manos suavemente pero Sasuke respondió dándole una bofetada al rostro. El golpe no tenía fuerza alguna y Sasuke retrajo su mano como si fuera una delicada mujer, ¿Qué le pasaba? 

-Si te preguntas porque reaccionas como una virgen miedica, -sonrió perverso- es porque así lo eres. Cada gota de agua que Karin te dio de beber los días pasados, las inyecciones de "supuestas vitaminas" todo para llenarte de estrógenos y demás hormonas. El sello convirtió tu cuerpo exitosamente sin ayuda, pero yo te quería bien sensible Dattebayo… –arrodillándose en la cama donde estaba Sasuke sentado- no quería al cabrón con cuerpo de mujer. 

-¡ALEJATE DE MI NARUTO! –Gritaba Sasuke apartándole los brazos-¡NO TE PUEDES ACERCAR A MI! 

-¡No me obligues a golpearte Sasuko! –Respondió cabreado Naruto- ¡O me tocara amaestrarte con el látigo! –Luego sonrió como si recuperara la calma y proseguía- Estamos aquí, solitos y encerrados en esta cueva perdida por Kami. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que podamos volver a Konoha como buenos e íntimos amigos. 

-Nun….nunca…-Sasuke temblaba, se paró de la cama evitando al hombre y tratando de escapar- ¡NUNCA! 

Naruto fue más rápido, después de todo Sasuke aún no se recuperaba para nada. Su cuerpo era diferente y no estaba acostumbrado a él. El rubio la tomó de un brazo y obligándola a girarse hacia él, le dio un puñetazo al vientre que la hizo doblarse de dolor. Luego la atrajo de nuevo al colchón. Tirándola boca arriba largo a largo. El peso de Naruto era superior, ella tenía un cuerpo delicado como princesa. El hombre se subió sobre ella y le abrió la Yukata haciendo que Sasuko chillara haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar. 

-No tengo tiempo para jueguitos Sasuko –gruño Naruto desnudándola y dándole bofetadas cuando se resistía demasiado- tengo que matar los últimos atisbos de tu vida anterior. Te voy a convertir en mujer. Así que prepárate. 

-¡NO MALDITO SEAS! –Luchaba Sasuke desesperado- ¡NUNCA LO VOY A PERMITIR! 

Naruto la tomó por ambas muñecas elevándolas. Le obligó a levantar ambos brazos y ató con cuerda ninja imbuida de chakra bien firme sus manos. Contra el cabezal de la cama. Dejándola tendida largo a largo y completamente vulnerable a cualquier acción. Aun montándola en posición dominando, por fin pudo terminar de desvestirla aunque ella se revolvía en la cama sin éxito al moverse. Naruto era un hombre y pesaba lo suficiente para imposibilitarle cualquier acción defensiva en la reciente mujer. 

-¡IDIOTA SOY UN HOMBRE! –Le gritaba desesperada y comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse- SOY…un hombre.

Naruto no la escuchaba, comenzó a lamer los pechos de Sasuke que se retorcía maniatado sin poder evitarlo. Pronto los pezones comenzaron a endurecer. Las manos de Naruto ya la habían despojado de toda la ropa. Solo una pequeña braguita blanca quedaba como única defensa baja. El rubio se paró de la cama para desvestirse ante la desesperación de su víctima. En realidad no se había desnudado completamente. Solo la chaqueta y la camiseta enseñando un trabajo torso con todo perfectamente formado. 

-No puedo dejar de admitir que te necesito Sasuke…-sonrió perverso- quería tu amistad y reconocimiento con desesperación. Pero tú te negaste. Me robaste el amor de Sakura-chan, pero tú nunca haces caso a las chicas. Creo que estas escondiendo tus verdaderos sentimientos. 

-Suéltame…. ¡suéltame cretino! –se quejaba Sasuke sin poder soltarse las manos- NUNCA LOGRARAS NADA. ERES UN PERDEDOR.

-uuuyyy…-dijo apenas sonriendo Naruto- no debes tratar así a quien está por castigarte Sasuko. A menos que lo que desees en realidad, sea sexo duro.

Las lágrimas del bello rostro de la morena no se detenían, su mente no podía concebir que su máximo rival. Su mejor enemigo, su amigo de la infancia, estuviera a punto de violarlo. No podía creerlo simplemente y las fuerzas no volvían a él. 

Naruto quedó desnudo al fin, Sasuke sentir sensaciones encontradas ante la imagen a un costado de la cama. Debía sentir mucho asco, pero por alguna razón no venía a él ese sentimiento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Serían las drogas que Naruto había aplicado? Siguió gritando y retorciéndose aun cuando el rubio se arrodilló a un costado de ella y siguió lamiéndole los pechos. Pasaron los minutos, Naruto siguió estimulando todos los puntos sensibles de la mujer. Le acariciaba atraves de la braga y su lengua no dejo de estimular los pechos del Uchiha. Sasuke comenzó a ceder, aunque no lo quisiera el cuerpo estaba reaccionando a favor de las caricias. Las manos ásperas de su idiota ex-amigo producían sensaciones que nunca pudo recibir por el toque de una mujer en el pasado. Era terrible, era como si ese cuerpo no fuese el suyo realmente. Y al mismo tiempo lo podía sentir todo.

-detente…mnn….mnn…detente…por favor… –Gemía mordiéndose los labios- No más….Naruto no más. 

-Ya no puedo detenerme…-señaló el hombre muy excitado por la situación, enseguida ubicándose de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Sasuko- ahora vas a probar a tu nuevo amo. 

-no….no….NOOOOOOO 

Naruto miró a los ojos de la bella morena, y tomándola firme de los muslos guio su miembro justo al lugar dulce. Al lugar donde había posado e introducido sus dedos durante minutos para prepararlo. Y finalmente, de un solo golpe se hundió sin compasión. 

-aaaghhhh –se quejó la mujer- por favor no….sácala…saca…. 

Naruto usó una mano para mantener firme las caderas de Sasuko, y la otra para tomarlo del cuello y se inclinó sobre ella para afirmarse en la posesión. La sangre producto de ruptura del himen adorno el arma de Naruto. Sasuke entonces cometió el error de escupirle la cara, a lo que Naruto respondió dándole una furiosa bofetada y comenzando a moverse en su interior sin compasión ni control. Pronto las quejas de Sasuke se trasformaron en gritos, Naruto entonces siguió moviéndose rítmicamente, siguió violándolo sin pausa. Era el comienzo de algo nuevo, el final de las peleas entre amigos o enemigos. Era el comienzo del dominio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días pasaron….y luego los meses… 

La situación se repitió constantemente. El mismo cuarto, la misma prisionera, el mismo carcelero. Naruto traía la comida y el agua. Lo dejaba todo en un rincón. Para luego desvestirse, y terminar todo en gritos y sexo. Propiciando una nueva y depravada sesión por venir. Sasuke intentó muchas formas de escapar, trato de luchar, trato de activar su Sharingan, trató de sorprender a Naruto en la lujuria con la guardia baja. Pero todo fue inútil. La resistencia de Sasuke fue cruda en los primeros días, pero el rubio empezó aplicar violentas sesiones de golpes mesclados con alcohol y sexo. Su objetivo era hacer olvidar a su víctima del mundo exterior. Hacer que su mundo se redujera cada vez más. Que solo quedara el cuarto, que solo quedara Naruto y su cuerpo.

Los sellos Uzumaki impedían a Sasuke hacer cualquier jutsu. Naruto era físicamente muchísimo más fuerte cuando eran ambos hombres, ahora la diferencia era abrumadora. Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que sufrir. Pronto Naruto no se contentó con tomar su vagina, quería quebrar todo pensamiento de escape en Sasuke, toda idea loca de volver a lo que era. Lo sometió poniéndolo como un perro y también se introdujo por el delicado agujero de su trasero. Lo obligó a vestirse con diferentes conjuntos sexi, seda, satén y encajes. Lo golpeó con varias clases de flagelos y látigos, lo amarró bajo una ducha de otra habitación, y allí lo estuvo follando bajo espuma durante horas. Sasuke terminaba completamente agotado, completamente extenuado, incapaz de pensar o tener fuerzas para escapar. Con el paso de los días, Naruto no se preocupó de grilletes o puertas cerradas. Simplemente le advirtió que si escapaba del cuarto, las consecuencias serían fatales a nivel sexual. 

Cierta noche, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Sucedió que extrañamente Naruto no vino a follarlo. Sasuke tuvo cierto alivio, trato de recuperar fuerzas, de descansar lo más posible para soportar las torturas que vendrían al día siguiente. Pero un segundo día, y Naruto tampoco apareció. ¿Se había ido? Sasuke no estaba seguro si intentar escapar o esperar. ¿Qué le haría Naruto si lo atrapaba escapando? ¿Adónde iría aunque lograra escapar? Ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera su identidad. No tenía su fuerza, no tenía sus jutsu. ¿Qué evitaría que otros hombres le hicieran lo mismo que el Dobe? Decidió ir a la zona de la cueva donde estaban las alacenas, extrajo alimentos y regreso a su habitación en silencio. Solo había ido por comida, Naruto no iba a castigarlo por eso. 

En la noche del tercer día sin ver Naruto, Sasuke se encontró tocando su propio cuerpo, porque no podía soportar los calores que le estaban consumiendo. Su cuerpo era como una caldera, necesitaba que las ásperas manos de Naruto lo tocaran. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿En que se había convertido? No supo por qué, pero terminó metiendo un envase cilíndrico en su interior. Moviéndolo con fuerza, imaginando que era el miembro de Naruto. Intentó con fuerza, con muchas ansias. Pero a pesar de llegar a un ligero orgasmo horas después, no le supo para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado. 

En el atardecer de cuarto día, Sasuke sintió ruidos fuera del cuarto. ¿Sería Naruto? el miedo caló hondo que cualquier otro ser lo viera convertido en mujer. Que lo vieran semi desnuda como estaba. No podía entender por qué se hacía más temeroso, porque cada vez lo odiaba menos. Solo quería verlo una vez más. Solo eso quería, ver a Naruto una vez más. El único que alguna vez lo comprendió y le dio amistad. Los demás fueron… 

-Un momento….-se dijo- ¿Qué estoy pensando? 

No tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo, porque la puerta corrediza se abrió, y Naruto había arribado al lugar. 

-Hola Sasuko…-sonrió amigable- veo que aun estas en nuestro nidito de pasión. No te lo pude aclarar antes de irme, pero tienes total libertad para ir al baño y la alacena. No quiero que mueras de hambre o huelas mal, cielo mío. 

-¿En dónde estuviste estos días? –Dijo la mujer tratando de parecer neutral. 

-¿Preocupada por mí? –Sonrió Naruto haciéndola sonrojar- que gusto. Nada que temer, solo tuve que reportarme en Konoha porque hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Todo está tranquilo, así que vine a pasarme unas vacaciones con mi chica preferida. 

-Deja de decir esas cosas…-gruñó apenas Sasuke- No quiero… si hay una manera de… ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? 

Naruto avanzó tranquilamente y se quitó la capa roja dejándola en el piso. Se sentó a los pies de la cama en donde estaba Sasuko, y miró la sonriente. 

-En realidad he mentido…-señaló el rubio- fui a Konoha a reportar que Sasuke Uchiha, criminal de rango S, está oficialmente desaparecido. No existen rastros de el por ningún lado. Así que por fin será libre supongo. Pero en fin…-sonrió despreocupado- no he tenido sexo en muchos días, me siento un poco desanimado a decir verdad. ¿Qué tal estas tú? 

-mi cuerpo se siente mal…-dijo apartando la vista confundida- anoche hice cosas que aún no puedo creer. Todo por tu culpa. 

-Lo siento entonces…-señaló apenas Naruto- pero si no estás dispuesta a ser buena chica, hoy no tengo ánimos de obligarte. 

El rubio se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir del cuarto, cuando Sasuke se movió más rápido e interfirió la salida. Naruto bajó la vista mirando a los negros orbes de la mujer. Ella quería decir algo, solo que no se atrevía. 

-Dime lo que tengas para decir. –Le animó Naruto- anda…no eres la típica chica tímida. 

-No quiero…-bajó la vista humillada- no quiero que te vayas. 

-¿En serio? –sonrió apenas el rubio haciéndola gruñir- ¿y que pretendes que haga en este pequeño cuarto? A cuatro habitaciones por el corredor, hay uno mucho más grande con cama amplia. Creo que reposaré allí, eso si no te molesta Sasuko-chan. 

Naruto de nuevo intentó salir de lugar, pero esta vez Sasuke caminó en silencio detrás de él con la cabeza baja. Se mordía los labios de impotencia por decir lo que quería. El rubio la ignoró y siguió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto aun sabiendo que Sasuko estaba dos pasos detrás de su caminar. Finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación, y con un gesto neutro se quedó esperando algo. Sasuko gruñó de nuevo por la sonrisita ganadora de Naruto. Y sin ser obligada entró a la habitación a pie firme. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Su cuerpo finalmente era fuego, desde la pelvis una llama que abrazaba todo subiendo por el vientre. La luz tenue de un velador alumbraba los cuerpos chocando intensamente. Naruto estaba recostado sobre el centro de la gran cama boca arriba. La morena de piel blanca como nieve, estaba sentada sobre las caderas del hombre subiendo y bajando, enterrada en el miembro. Su cuerpo era fuego, se movía elevando su cara al techo del lugar y gemidos guturales se escapaban sin control. Las manos de Naruto, masajeando sus pechos redondos y medianos en tamaño, que estaban completamente endurecidos por las salvajes caricias. Naruto sonreía tenuemente, dejándose hacer por ella. Al fin estaban follando como una pareja normal. Se notaban que los días abstinencia habían quebrado algo en el alma de Sasuko. Ahora solo tenía que reafirmar el concepto hasta acostumbrarlo. Seria todo realmente, Sasuke Uchiha había muerto. Sasuko Uchiha estaba a punto de nacer. 

-Naruto….NARUTO…NARUTO….-se quejaba con voz excitada la mujer- Kami…Naruto…..ah AH….AAAHHH….AAAHHH… 

-¡Sasuko-chan tu cuerpo es sensacional! -dijo el rubio masajeando sus pechos- nunca he vivido nada igual. Eres algo de otro mundo. –Se sentó rodeándola con sus brazos y pegando el torso a los pechos de la morena- ¡MUEVETE MAS MUJER! 

Los saltos de hicieron más duros, Sasuko estaba perdida en otro mundo. Sus instintos estaba fueran de foco, solo podía pensar en meterse más y más adentro de la dura cosa que lo estaba penetrando. Mirando a los ojos del hombre por el cual sentía una felicidad que jamás había tocado en toda su vida. Sea hombre o sea mujer, jamás había tocado el cielo como en ese momento. 

-OH….oh…..-gemía excitada sin dejar de cabalgarlo- voy a….no puedo aguantar mucho más…Naruto NARUTO… 

-me encanta que digas mi nombre…-sonrió el tomándolo fieramente de la cabellera corta color azabache- si algún otro hombre llegara a querer tocarte….lo mandaré a tumba. Tú eres mía Sasuko… ¡Solo míaaa! 

-¡No Naruto…no….!-gritaba Sasuko descontrolada-¡No te deseo! ¡No te puedo desear! ¡Este mal que te desee! ¡NO PUEDO DESEAR BESARTE! 

Finalmente sucedió, el cuerpo de Sasuko sufrió una explosión como jamás había sentido. Desde los dedos de sus pies subió un temblor que se convirtió en espasmos incontrolables a todo el cuerpo. Naruto la seguía teniendo atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, y moviéndose aunque Sasuko se había desplomado aun empalada en él. El rubio le movió la cabeza manipulándola desde el agarre a sus cabellos. Se miraron unos segundos fijamente. Entre jadeos, el sudor y el deseo contenido por lo prohibido, Naruto unió sus labios a Sasuko en un hambriento beso sin tregua. Entonces todo término para Sasuke Uchiha, ya no quedaba nada. Esos labios lo condenaron para siempre. Un rio caliente de semen ingreso a su vientre como inyectado a presión, todo se volvió oscuro, y ya no supo más.

Esa fue la primera noche de nacimiento para la mujer…

Ese fue el real nacimiento de Sasuko Uchiha. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2: AMBISIONES Y OBSESIONES**

Era casi el mediodía…

Un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles y pasto verde, era el fresco lugar ideal para un baño. Este lago estaba a 1 hora de distancia con la cueva-base de Orochimaru. Era un lugar pacifico, salvaje, alejado del mundo conocido. La mujer caminó entre los árboles y quitándose la vaina de su katana Chokuto que descansaba en la cintura, dejó por el suelo también su ropa de combate. Seguía usando el mismo atuendo que cuando era todavía un hombre. Pero actualmente para entrenar, ahora tenía que vendarse los pechos para que no le estorbaran en batalla. Al principio fue más molesto que doloroso. Ella desde siempre estaba acostumbrada al dolor. 

La mujer Uchiha se fue quitando la ropa hasta que solo le quedó un diminuto taparrabo como cubierta en su pelvis. Se quitó las vendas de su cuerpo también, sintiéndose cansada y ansiosa por quitarse el polvillo y la sensación patente de suciedad. Ella solo quería darse un suave baño, luego de una mañana durísima de entrenamiento. Su piel blanca era sensible, sus rasgos más delicados y sus ojos más expresivos en momentos claves. Ya no tenía los sellos inhibidores, Naruto se los había retirado la noche siguiente después que durmieron juntos en el cuarto del rubio. Sasuko Uchiha evocaba aquella noche como si fuera la primera de su nueva existencia. Mucho tiempo antes Naruto la había follado, pero esa noche en particular, Sasuko se entregó a él sin resistencia. 

Casi un mes después de ese incidente, solían entrenar juntos todas las mañanas y algunas tardes. Salían de la caverna, practicaban juntos, aceitaban detalles sobre los nuevos niveles de fuerza, velocidad y control que Sasuko tenía. Para a continuación, generalmente por las noches, terminar follando como animales en cada rincón de esa cueva olvidada. 

Era como un adictivo narcótico para Sasuko… 

Odiaba la forma que Naruto tenía para vencerla, odiaba que al sentir sus caricias fuera suficiente para gemir sin pausa. Odiaba ser tomada cada vez, sin encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para matarlo por haberla trasformado en mujer. Estaba libre de sellos, tenía su chakra, tenía su Sharingan nuevamente. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo asesinaba? 

La mujer entró al lago, el agua estaba fría. Ingresó hasta quedar en el centro del mismo, viendo como una pequeña cascada bajaba de una montaña alimentando el ojo de agua. Se quitó el diminuto taparrabo y lo lanzó cerca de sus otras prendas descartadas previamente a un costado del lago. Tuvo que poner especial atención en su cabello negro al intentar asearse. Jabonándolo con una pieza guardada entre sus provisiones para la ocasión. Tuvo que jabonar con fuerza, pero teniéndole más consideración a las puntas. Sobre su actualmente largo cabello azabache, sucedió hace tiempo que una sola sugerencia de Naruto, para que no volviera a cortárselo. 

_"me gustaría verte con el cabello largo"_ –le dijo tiempo atrás. 

Sasuko se pasó ese mismo día en un baño de la cueva, casi dos horas frente al espejo con un kunai en su mano, lista para raparse para contradecirlo. Dos horas, mirándose sin aun reconocerse e imaginándose con el cabello largo hasta la cintura. Todo ese tiempo acumulando frustración. Apretó el mango de su arma filosa y buscó la fuerza necesaria para el desafío. Pero finalmente desistió de cortarse el cabello. Dejándolo crecer hasta la actualidad de ese baño al aire libre. Su cabello oscuro como la noche que ahora bajaba hasta un poco más allá de sus hombros pálidos. 

Ella estaba sola en ese lago, tratando de quitarse el olor desagradable a sudor. Satisfecha de haber recuperado su chakra, de haber recuperado su Sharingan. Jabonando esos abultados pechos que molestaban mucho para pelear, pero que definitivamente eran muy útiles en las actividades de las noches. 

-Hey...-sintió un leve susurro ronco a sus espaldas- ¿Por qué estás tan solita preciosa? 

Era él, maldita sea era él. Siempre era él. Lamentablemente era él. Gracias al cielo que era él. 

-Lárgate….-respondió áspera la mujer- quiero privacidad para quitarme este olor horrible. No quiero verte, no me interesas. 

Pero Naruto nunca se iba, sabía que todo era una fachada de la morena. Ella no quería que Naruto se fuera, y él no quería dejarla sola. Así que se acercó luego de desnudarse previamente y entrar al agua. Naruto Uzumaki metió su cabeza hundiéndola levemente en el lago, y resurgió con el cabello mojado y el agua chorreándole por el torso musculoso. Piel dorada, sonrisa perfecta. Sasuko observó por detrás de su hombro todo ese espectáculo, y algo en su interior comenzaba a agitarse nuevamente. No era rabia, no era odio lo que su vientre experimentaba. Sasuke Uchiha en toda su vida sabía de sobra sobre el sentimiento del rencor. Y actualmente lo que Sasuko Uchiha sentía, era una necesidad muy distinta. 

-Ven aquí…-susurró Naruto apenas con su sonrisa, al verla mantener la distancia. 

Sasuko fingió no escuchar, pero su brazo derecho lo cruzó frente a sus senos cubriéndolos pudorosamente. Uso su otra mano para acomodar el cabello revuelto que le estorbaba la visión y siguió dándole la espalda al hombre. Naruto avanzó lentamente por el lugar, el agua le daba a la altura del vientre. Se posicionó justo detrás de ella, pegado a su cuerpo fino y casi respirándole en el cuello. 

-Te ayudo a jabonarte la espalda…-sugirió el apenas sonriendo confiado. 

-Puedo solo….-se defendía ella apartando el cuerpo de las cercanías del hombre- te dije que me dejes solo. 

-No seas difícil Sasuko, -intentó Naruto pegándose a la espalda blanca de ella nuevamente- sabes que las vueltas no me gustan. 

-¡Te digo que me dejes so….!-ella intentó gritarle molesta girándose de costado un poco, pero Naruto la tomó del mentón con una mano y le obligo a girar el cuello encontrando sus labios en un beso. 

La otra mano de Naruto estaba por debajo del agua rodeando el vientre de la joven impidiéndole alejarse nuevamente. Sasuko correspondió al beso con furia, esos labios comenzaba a gustarle demasiado. Era difícil mantener la cordura cuando Naruto la besaba así. Finalmente el rubio la tomó de los hombros girándola completamente, ella quedó frente a frente y sus brazos cayeron a los lados, completamente entregada. Naruto la tomó del cuello con una mano, mientras la otra ajustaba las caderas de Sasuko para mantenerla pegada a él. La excitación de Naruto se hizo evidente chocando con el vientre de la mujer, Sasuko tuvo el reflejo de cortar los besos un segundo, para mirar hacia abajo y encontrarlo completamente erecto. 

-Si….así es como me pones…. ttebayo-sonrió el lascivo- y tendrás que aceptar las responsabilidades del caso. 

-Suéltame….-gimió ella cuando Naruto la obligó a besarlo nuevamente- estoy….cansado. 

-Seguro que si…-sonrió el rubio tomándola de las caderas y elevándola para que ella enredara sus muslos al vientre del hombre- estas tan cansada…. 

Aún quedaban algunas batallas por pelear. Naruto escuchaba con atención cada palabra que surgiera de ella. Hasta el momento, Sasuko se refería a sí misma como un hombre. "déjame solo" "estoy cansado" pero a fuerza de sexo, pronto las cosas serían demasiado diferentes. Pronto ella misma, comenzaría a verse como una mujer. Hasta ese punto no habían llegado, hasta ese punto quería hacerla llegar. Naruto uso ambas manos para aferrarse a los glúteos firmes y redondos de Sasuko. Tenía unos hermosos pechos que se pegaban al torso del hombre, tenía un apetitoso trasero que era manoseado con maestría. Pronto no habría vuelta atrás. 

Sasuko en tanto rodeó con su brazo derecho por el cuello del hombre, mientras que el izquierdo lo interpuso entre sus pechos y quien la estaba cargando. Era una forma de defensa débil, una que no duraría mucho de seguir besándose así. Su boca era saqueada por Naruto. Sus labios eran firmes y cálidos. Toda la pasión, toda la necesidad de afecto. Sasuke recordaba perfectamente que el hombre frente suyo había estado tan solo como un muerto. Desde niños, ambos experimentaron la soledad más cruda. En cada beso, era como si Naruto pudiese hacerle notar la imperiosa necesidad de olvidar el pasado. Olvidar estar solo. Exorcizar los demonios de sentirse totalmente desamparados y sin amor. Sin familia, sin amistad. Sin absolutamente nada.

Naruto la sacó del agua luego de algunos minutos de caricias fogosas, sin dejar de besarse mutuamente, aun cuando ella protestaba por no haberse terminado de bañar. La llevó fuera del agua y se arrodilló en el césped con su prisionera aun aferrada a las caderas rudamente. Los besos no se detuvieron, ella estaba perdida en ese desenfreno y el estiró un brazo para ubicar la ropa tirada de ambos, como una especie de cama en la hierba. Había demasiado fuego entre ellos. Mucho más, que cuando ambos eran hombres y se enfrentaron en batalla. Este fuego era distinto, se instalaba en zonas de cuerpo muy distintas aquellos donde el odio los separaba hace tiempo.

-Naruto….Naruto….-gemía ella entre los besos- no aquí, este lugar no… 

-Nadie vendrá Sasuko-chan… -le aseguró el hombre- Estamos solos y si no comienzo a follarte ahora mismo, creo que me voy a morir. Voy a explotar.

La recostó en el suelo sobre la ropa y ella al fin recuperó algo de cordura perdida. Sasuko intentó ponerse de lado para levantarse y huir. O al menos intentaba tomar distancia. Pero Naruto se recostó rápidamente a su lado, justo detrás de ella bien pegado a su trasero. Un codo del rubio que se afirmaba en el suelo, mientras que la otra mano rodeaba el vientre de la mujer, impidiéndole alejarse del endurecido miembro masculino palpitando entre las nalgas firmes y pálidas. 

-Naruto no…-decía ella sin convicción aunque girando su cuello hacia atrás, seguían dándose besos profundos y fogosos- no más. Soy un hombr…. 

Los dedos diabólicos del rubio comenzaron a frotar el clítoris expuesto de la fémina que no pudo más que chillar como condenada. Sentía la dureza del miembro viril rozando el trasero, y la mano del rubio la frotaba con maestría en su zona más íntima. Esos dedos eran incisivos y profundos. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir tan bien? ¡No era justo! ¡Ella no podía defenderse si el la tocaba de esa forma! 

-¡no toques ahí! Ahhh ahhh ahhh –se quejaba ella- ¡me siento mal! ¡Me siento maaaaal! 

-te sientes genial, -se burlaba él al verla cerrar sus ojos como poseída por la lujuria- y te sentirás mejor cuando me corra en tu interior como un animal en celo Sasuko-chan. 

-¡NNOOOOOO! –Se quejó ella tratando de levantarse pero Naruto la recostó de lado nuevamente- ¡basta! Aaahhh ahhhh ¡es suficienteeeee!

Los segundos parecían siglos. Naruto ya no la forzaba, pero ella aun así no encontraba la manera de alejarse a tiempo. Solo algunos minutos eran suficientes para que aquel antiguo hombre, se sometiera a su cuerpo actual de mujer.

-Abre tus piernas Sasuko-chan –gruñía el hombre detrás perdido en el olor de ella- estas mojada y tu cosita especial desea ser castigada. 

Ella cerró sus ojos intentando conseguir fuerzas para resistir. Pero su pierna izquierda se abrió obediente ante la mano de Naruto que la guiaba tomada del muslo. Sus piernas quedaron bien abiertas. El hombre estaba justo detrás, simplemente Naruto comenzó a rozar su enorme y duro miembro en las puertas expuestas del placer. Naruto soltó el muslo de ella, y siguió frotando de arriba hacia abajo el clítoris produciéndole espasmos de anticipación. 

-oh por Kami…-se quejaba ella- ¡me quemo…..me estoy quemando….!-trataba de no gemir pero era inútil, su cuerpo la traicionaba- por Kami no…. 

Fue inútil rogar, Naruto frotaba la punta de su miembro ahora contra la entrada y Sasuko ya no podía más. La quería dentro, estaba desesperada por tenerla. Pero Naruto jugaba con ella, a pesar de desear enterrarse hasta el fondo. Seguía solo rozándola, volviéndola impaciente. 

-¡¿Qué esperas?! –Jadeaba ella molesta, y una línea de saliva le caía de sus labios- hazlo de una vez… 

-Guíame a casa Sasuko-chan…-susurró malévolo el rubio- guíame para llegar a casita. 

Ella gruñó herida en su orgullo, pero no estaba en momentos de hacerse la fuerte precisamente. Ardía por dentro y se evaporaba el sudor en su piel por fuera. Así que usó su propia mano para dirigir el arma de Naruto a su interior. La lubricación era la correcta, no le costó casi nada ingresar el glande y cada vez la fue metiendo más y más. Sasuko jadeaba ante cada impacto, mientras Naruto seguía frotando con sus dedos el clítoris de la morena, cuya cordura ya estaba completamente perdida. Siguieron varios minutos follando en esa postura, cada vez las estocadas eran más profundas y continuas, Sasuko aun así se escuchó a si misma reclamando más dureza. Se sentía demasiado genial. Naruto simplemente correspondió con una perversa sonrisa. Eran esos momentos donde ambos olvidaban todo. Solo quedaba la pasión y el sexo. Era un momento increíble donde estaban unidos como nunca antes. Como siempre desearon. Rato después, la mujer estaba a un punto de… 

-ah aah aah aahh AAAAAHHH NARUTO NARUTOOOOOO 

Le rodaron los ojos y su cuerpo se ablandó cayendo pesadamente la cara contra el suelo. El rubio se apoyó sobre ella y la pelvis del hombre ahora golpeaba más firme contra el trasero expuesto de la mujer. Ella estuvo tumbada boca abajo mientras sobre su cuerpo dominaba Naruto. Pero solo fueron algunas estocadas firmes. Porque el rubio salió por un momento completamente, y con sus manos abrió las piernas sin fuerzas de Sasuko obligándola a girar completamente y quedaron cara a cara, con la joven de espaldas al suelo. El rubio guio con su mano el arma fibrosa y dura, volvió a ingresar en la mujer sin compasión o descanso. Ella se había corrido con mucha fuerza, pero el parecía recién estar empezando: 

-Segundo asalto Sasuko-chan…-sonrió el rubio perverso- volverás a correrte antes que te rellene el interior con mi esencia pegajosa. 

-No… -gimió ella débilmente- adentro no. 

-¿Por qué no lo haría? –respondió embistiendo el rubio lentamente y apoyando los codos a los lados de la mujer- después de todo eres mía. Ya te lo advertí hace mucho tiempo. 

-No… -intento hablar ella y gemidos le desgarraban la garganta- no puedo quedar embarazado. 

¿Podía quedar embarazado? Esa duda carcomía a la actual mujer. Sasuke temblaba ante la expectativa. ¿Era emoción? ¿Era horror? ¿Acaso su desinterés por las mujeres cuando fue un hombre, no indicaba claramente que nunca le gustaron en realidad? ¿Era una maldición ser mujer ahora? ¿Acaso estaba siendo bendecido con un cuerpo que se alineaba a sus deseos reales?

-¿Temes ser una mala madre? –Se burlaba Naruto mientras tanto, embistiéndola más rudamente- creo que serás perfecta. Un hijo con tus ojos, y mi chakra. ¿Quién demonios podría detenerlo? ¿Quién se atreverá a detenernos a ambos?

Por algunos segundos de dudas, la mente de Sasuko escucho con deleite ese posible futuro. Tener un hijo con Naruto Uzumaki. Tener una familia nuevamente. Tener amor y un clan renacido. ¿Quién podría dañarlos estando juntos? Si individualmente eran poderosos. Juntos como equipo, como pareja o como amigos serian posiblemente invencibles. Pero Sasuke Uchiha siempre retornaba gritando en el interior de la mujer. Los miedos, los rencores y las dudas. La venganza contra una aldea que fue feliz con la desgracias de otros. ¡El no podía ser madre! ¡Él era un hombre! ¡Era un vengador! ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha!

-no lo hagas Naruto….AAAH….AAH….NO LO HAGAS POR…..NO LO HAGAS. 

-¡Ni siquiera sometida pides por favor Sasuko-chan! –Señalo divertido el Uzumaki, guardando con paciencia su ofuscación- no importa realmente….tenemos mucho tiempo y energía para enseñarte el valor de pedir educadamente las cosas. 

-¡NO TE CORRAS DENTRO! –Gritaba a todo pulmón la chica, tratando de defender lo último de su espíritu pasado- ¡HARE LO QUE SEAAA! 

-Interesante, -señaló el rubio que no dejaba de arar con dureza- ah….veremos que tanto puedes cumplir mi adorada Sasuko-chan. Acepto tu propuesta, no me correré dentro tuyo hasta que seas tú misma quien me lo pidas. Y harás lo que yo quiera….mi Sasuko-chan. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Tac tac tac….tac tac tac….tactactactac. 

El cuchillo se movía rápido y efectivo contra la tabla, las verduras fueron cortadas en perfectas rodajas y usando como pala el mismo filo, la mujer vertió las cebollas picadas sobre la humeante sopa. Miró levemente por la ventana frente a ella, el traspatio estaba quedando muy bien. El jardín estaba floreciendo nuevamente y los árboles que había plantado Naruto, comenzaban a dar flores y frutos. La morena volvió a concentrar sus atenciones en la cocina, siempre había tenido que cocinar para sí mismo cuando niño, así que con un poco de práctica pudo agarrar la mano a la situación nuevamente. 

Hacia 4 meses que vivía de nuevo en la pomposa y otrora olvidada mansión Uchiha. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, era una desgracia de polvo, suciedad y goteras. Pero Sasuko no tuvo ni tiempo para quejarse. El miedo interno le calaba los huesos como nunca en su vida ninja. ¿Se darían cuenta que era Sasuke en realidad? ¿Aunque lo hicieran, que podían hacerle? Resultó que Naruto en otra de sus típicas locuras, terminó por convencerla de regresar a Konoha. 

Sasuko aún no entendía como lo hizo ese maldito rubio. Pero lo cierto fue, que unos dos meses después que tuvieran relaciones sexuales consentidas en la caverna base de Orochimaru, Sasuko terminó por ceder y regresar con otro nombre aunque indudablemente no podía cambiar el apellido. Llevaba un total de 6 meses trasformada en mujer. Y ya parecía toda una vida. 

-Desgraciados…-susurró hundida en sus pensamientos. 

Cuando volvieron a la aldea, el consejo de clanes estaba bailando en una pata al conseguir una mujer Uchiha que perpetuara el Sharingan dentro de Konoha. Sasuko tuvo que tener muchísimo autocontrol para no saltar a matarlos a todos cuando Naruto la presentó en sociedad. A solo algunos meses después de entregársele a Naruto en la cama, Sasuko Uchiha había recuperado sus poderes, su chakra, su Sharingan y el tiempo perdido sin entrenar. Esos 90 días en la cueva, se destacaron por una rutina casi inamovible. 

Salían fuera de la caverna y entrenaban duramente con Naruto. Sasuko se acostumbró a su nuevo y más delicado cuerpo. Descubrió que lo que había perdido de fuerza física, lo había ganado en control del chakra y velocidad. Era como si su cuerpo de mujer fuera más flexible haciéndola mortífera en el uso de su katana Chokuto. El Sharingan no había perdido su poder, más bien y extrañamente, ya no le dolía cuando usaba Amateratsu. Tampoco le sangraban los ojos. 

Las noches en la cueva, se la pasaban casi enteramente follando. Sasuko nunca se hubiera imaginado haciendo las cosas que terminaban por hacer en esa cama amplia. Pero después de todo eran dos ninjas, los dos con mucho chakra, los dos con cuerpos entrenados al extremo. A veces se amanecían entregados al otro completamente. Eran increíbles las sensaciones que Sasuko obtenía en su cuerpo por culpa de ese idiota de Naruto.

Ciertamente le guardaba rencor, incluso se decía que cualquier día terminaría matándolo por haberla trasformado en mujer. Pero cuando las caricias empezaban, cuando los cuerpos chocaban bajo la ducha, en el cuarto, en cualquier parte de la cueva. Un fuego entraño se apoderaba de Sasuko. Una pasión enferma, desquiciada, enloquecida por la voracidad con que follaban. Era como una droga, que aunque más la odiaba, más terminaba consumiéndola. Dos meses para matar al hombre que fue, seis meses que evaporar deseos de volver a ser quien alguna vez supo. 

-¿la comida esta lista, o aún le falta?

La voz de Naruto la sacó de su recuerdo. El rubio aun fingía vivir en su departamento de Konoha, pero casi todas las noches terminaban juntos en el viejo cuarto de los padres de Sasuke. Ambos se habían acostumbrado tanto al cuerpo del otro, que no podían ni siquiera descansar sin tenerlo cerca. No lo admitirían por supuesto, ya que la tozudez de la antigua rivalidad se hacía presente con frecuencia. 

-15 minutos más…-susurró apenas la morena sin girarse a verlo. 

Naruto la miraba desde el pasillo detrás de ella con una leve sonrisa, tenía un cuerpo de campeonato la condenada. Ese kimono azul le quedaba de primera, tenía un cuerpo firme y aunque en la vida diaria fuera áspera y taciturna, en la cama era un fuego incontrolable. 

-Voy a ir por algunas cosas a mi casa…-dijo Naruto sonriendo- ¿Necesitas comprar algo del mercado? 

Sasuko simplemente negó con la cabeza y fingió extrema concentración en la cocina. La realidad era más simple y perturbadora. De solo ver a Naruto, sudado por el trabajo, con esos ojos azules que parecían el cielo, con ese cuerpo musculoso y firme que… 

-mierda mierda MIERDA….-pensó Sasuko recriminándose mentalmente- ¿para que me sigo resistiendo a esto? 

No tenía caso en realidad, su vida era otra, sus anhelos antiguos eran arcaicos. Ya no era quien supo ser, ni tampoco le convenía volver a serlo. ¿Cómo podría volver a ser Sasuke? ¿Cómo podría pensar en darle un hijo a cualquier mujer, cuando el cuerpo de Naruto le atraía tanto? Y además el asunto de la aldea. Siendo Sasuko Uchiha, una mujer que no aparecía en los registros de Konoha pero indudablemente portadora del Sharingan, tenía todos los derechos sobre las propiedades del clan. Los viejos y la Hokage le sirvieron todo en bandeja de plata con tal de hacerla habitar y formar familia en la hoja. Sus mansiones, sus cuentas de dinero. Incluso los beneficios de pactos antiguos con otros clanes. Todo para Sasuko Uchiha, todo para obtener nuevamente el Sharingan. 

Algo no había cambiado nada desde su escape hace muchos años. Los clubes de fans. 

Si algo enardecía la rabia de Sasuko eran los hombres, que ahora la querían como un trozo de carne. La única heredera del antiguo y prestigioso clan. Mujer soltera, joven y acaudalada. Ahora ya no la perseguían las mujeres, ¡ahora eran los hombres! Era una maldición que parecía no tener fin. Y para colmo los consejeros tratando de congraciarse con ella, pensando que no sabía nada de quienes fueron los instigadores para que Itachi asesinara a todo su clan. ¿Cómo podía olvidar sus ansias de venganza cuando esos viejos aun le rondaban? ¿Cómo podría matarlos sin exponer su nueva identidad? Sus impulsos por exterminarlos de manera dolorosa solo eran detenidos por una triste realidad. 

Si Sasuke Uchiha mataba a los consejeros, Sasuko Uchiha lo perdería todo. 

Las propiedades, la vida en Konoha, la tranquilidad y sobre todo a Naruto. Eso detenía a Sasuko por sobre todas las cosas. Naruto era la causa, y también el motivo de que ella hubiese dejado de lado su venganza. Él le había hecho mucho daño ciertamente, pero lo que siguió después. La felicidad, las amorosas caricias a su cuerpo, la capacidad de hacerla sentir siempre protegida de todo mal. Sasuko podía renunciar a todo lo que había ganado, menos a Naruto.

Y en cierta parte de su alma lo odiaba por ello…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Como media hora después, ambos estaban almorzando frente a frente en el comedor Uchiha. Naruto siempre que podía estaba junto a ella. Aunque tenían que guardar las apariencias porque técnicamente, solo eran amigos que se conocieron en extranjero. Naruto comentó que estaba muy buena la comida, Sasuko no hizo gesto ni respondió al cumplido, clásico de ella. Casi nada le hacía gesticular. Sin embargo, algunas cuestiones quedaban muy claras entre ellos, por ejemplo que a Sasuko le disgustaba muchísimo recibir un millón de propuestas de matrimonio. 

-¿Has elegido a alguien? –Dijo Naruto cuando vio unos 40 documentos acumulados en una mesa del rincón- puedes hacer tu vida sin necesidad de mirar para atrás. 

-No me interesa nadie…-respondió áspera como siempre. 

-¿Absolutamente nadie? –sonrió Naruto provocándola un poco. 

Sasuko lo miró con sus ojos negros, usualmente se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos pasaría por la cabeza de Naruto cuando le hizo esto? Pero nunca encontró la manera de preguntárselo y obtener información valiosa. Tal vez a Naruto le gustaban los hombres, ¿pero por qué parecía aun enamorado de Sakura Haruno? 

-Tú tienes tus problemas y yo los míos…-señaló neutral Sasuko- ¿Acaso no estás buscando también alguien? 

-Ya casi la tengo…-sonrió apenas Naruto, y Sasuko tuvo un escalofrió general que su rostro no mostraba- tenía razón al decir que necesitaba cerrar su historia. Sakura-chan me dijo que tú le caes muy bien, que le recuerdas lo mejor de Sasuke. La veo más tranquila y dispuesta a… 

-¡No me importa!-le cortó Sasuko con ligera molestia- ahora vete que quiero estar sola. 

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina a paso firme. Le había molestado mucho que Naruto estuviera hablando de Sakura frente a ella. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo que ocurría? ¿Era tan Dobe que no notaba la necesidad que ella tenía? ¿Fue solo sexo? ¿La utilizó y la dejaría tirada? Sentía ruidos de movimientos en el comedor. Seguro el idiota de Naruto se iba y la dejaba sola. ¿Por qué le obedecía justo ahora? ¿Por qué se alejaba de ella cuando más lo necesitaba? 

-hey…-susurró Naruto abrazándola por detrás y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la mujer- no seas celosa. 

-Te dije que te largaras…-dijo Sasuko con hosquedad, pero no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse del abrazo- ¿ya obtuviste lo que querías no? Me usaste para llegar a Sakura. 

-No es cierto…-sonrió apenas él- sucede que estoy tratando de dejarte libre. 

-Más bien sola…-señaló molesta- solo excusas escucho de ti últimamente. 

-¿Eso crees? –La giró de la cintura y frente a frente se miraron a los ojos concentrados- ¿Crees que quiero abandonarte? 

-¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo? 

Naruto miró al techo como buscando paciencia. Lo que tenía que explicarle iba constante contra el corazón. 

-Si hago lo que realmente deseo… -indicó el rubio- tu ambición de resurgir el clan Uchiha quedara para siempre en el olvido. 

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Sasuko aturdida por el aroma de Naruto. 

-Simple, -prosiguió él- Karin y yo somos los últimos del clan Uzumaki proveniente de la aldea del remolino. Como el último hombre, puedo formar nuevamente mi clan casándome con cuanta mujer llegue a un acuerdo. Así que no quisiera alejarme de ti. 

-¿Me estas….? – Dijo sonrojada la morena- ¿tú me estas….proponiendo…? 

-¿Comprendes lo que implica? –Le corrigió Naruto- soy el último de un clan noble, y tú también. Pero soy el hombre, y por lo tanto… 

-Si me entrego a ti, el clan Uchiha dejara de existir. 

Hubo un segundo de silencio, ambos no dejaban de mirarse pero ahora Sasuko comprendía lo que Naruto estaba tratando de evitarle. Así como el Uzumaki tenía sus sueños. Casarse con Sakura, ser Hokage de la villa, Sasuke tenía sus ambiciones. Resurgir el clan Uchiha, restablecer su honor y vengar a su familia. Esas obsesiones o ambiciones, eran la materia de la que estaban hechos. Los determinaban, los distinguían del resto.

-Si aceptara cualquier otro compromiso, -razonó Sasuko en voz alta- salvo con otro líder de clan, ese hombre cambiaria al apellido Uchiha, y los….-no pudo ni decirlo- y la descendencia tendría mi apellido también.

-por eso entiendo que elijas otro camino…-le sonrió Naruto acariciándole la espalda- no puedo cortarte resurgir tu familia, después de todo ese era tu sueño. 

Sasuko se soltó suavemente, le dio la espalda al rubio y apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesada de la cocina. Todo parecía cuesta arriba, tenía que soportar gente que odiaba, tenía que empezar a comportarse como mujer para que nadie sospeche, tenía que guardar sus ansias de venganza para no perder el calor de Naruto. ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando otro hombre…? No podía ni imaginar que alguien diferente de Naruto se le acercara tanto. Nadie jamás la comprendería, nadie le tendría consideraciones, nadie la protegería como el Uzumaki. 

-Soy consciente que el clan Uchiha no era trigo limpio…-dijo de pronto la mujer- de aquí surgieron Uchiha Madara y otros. –Suspiró molesta- el odio que hundió a esta aldea en una guerra tras otra. Pero sigue siendo mi sangre, sigue siendo mi familia la que debo honrar de alguna… 

Los brazos de Naruto la rodearon cálidamente, apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás en el pecho del hombre y se sintió muy vulnerable. Pero serena, tranquila porque quien la había abrazado jamás la dejaría caer, no la había abandonado nunca. Ni cuando fue un criminal, ni cuándo fue un asesino, ni cuando la venganza la había consumido. Sasuko sabía que esos brazos estarían para siempre sosteniéndola.

-Si alguno más me abraza así…-susurró apenas- posiblemente lo mataría. Eres el único que puede darme una batalla decente, y también al único que permitiría esto. ¿Irónico no? 

-Lamento haberte hecho lo que hice…-susurró apenado Naruto y la mujer se giró el cuello mirándolo a los ojos con cautela- estaba furioso, dolido y solo. Quería hacerte daño, quería castigarte por el dolor que yo tenía. Sakura-chan se alejaba de mí, no podía cumplir la promesa que le hice. Me sentía solo en esta aldea. Porque la soledad es un lenguaje que solo pocos conocemos como nosotros. Por eso éramos amigos, por eso llegamos hasta aquí juntos. 

Sasuko se giró completamente, estaban frente a frente, a centímetros de besarse. ¡Cómo le atraía esa sensación! Si alguno hubiera pensando en lo desagradable que fue el primer beso cuando niños, en lo terrible que fue la trasformación y el dominio al que fue sometido. Jamás podría entender que estuvieran así de juntos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba como si amara a Naruto? ¡Él la había violado! ¡La trasformo en esta….cosa….que tenía pechos! Suspiro molesta, de solo tenerlo tan cerca deseaba follar. Era inevitable. 

-¿Sabes cómo funciona el sistema de acuerdos para clanes? –susurró apenas Sasuko y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta al hombre lentamente, dejándola por el suelo. 

-Tengo una leve idea…-dijo serio el rubio tomando a la mujer por la cintura y elevándola la sentó en la mesada, ella lo agarró por la camiseta y se la quitó por sobre la cabeza- estuve pensando en una propuesta por si no te interesaba el dinero u otra cosa de los clanes. 

La sonrisa cargada de picardía en el rubio hizo estremecer a Sasuko, sabía que estaban a punto de follar. Siempre terminaba así apenas tenían demasiado contacto. No había palabras dulces, solo instintos animales desatándose y liberando la sangre caliente. No sabía si era amor, solo la necesidad salvaje de sentirse deseada. De poseerlo, de ser poseída. Si, definitivamente había perdido la guerra y ya no iba a pelear nunca más. Se acabó todo intento de evitar estos insanos deseos. Tenía la necesidad de entregarse a ellos, porque simplemente la hacían sentir viva.

-¿La dote por mí? –Respondió con gesto lascivo la mujer y abrió bien los muslos dejándole libre acceso para que Naruto se acercara más- ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptaría casarme contigo? –le desafío aunque precisamente eso quería. 

-Soy el único que te comprende…-respondió Naruto dándole besos en el cuello- el único que te soporta, el único que te da lo que quieres. 

-Con este cuerpo puedo obtener lo que quiera…-desafío Sasuko tratando de no ceder demasiado- ¿Qué puede darme un pobre perdedor como tú? 

Naruto la miró serio, Sasuko pensó que lo había ofendido al decir eso aunque no fuera su intención. Pero el rubio se acercó al oído de la mujer, la abrazaba acercándose a ella. Y soltó su propuesta sin anestesia. Sasuko estaba más concentrada en comenzar a desnudar el cuerpo de su amante en esos momentos. Pero las palabras del hombre la sacaron de intensión, se quedó mirando al vacío, y su corazón golpeaba tan furioso que no podía escuchar nada más. Finalmente Naruto se alejó de ella. La seriedad del rostro le hizo pensar a Sasuko que no fue para nada una broma, era una propuesta de verdad. La mujer saltó de la mesada y trató de seguir a Naruto que caminaba al cuarto donde solían dormir. Pero tal cual entró a la habitación, él se sentó en la punta de la cama y la espero ansioso por una respuesta. 

-Yo nunca creí que tu… -balbuceó dudosa 

-Es lo que más deseas…. ¿verdad Sasuko-chan? –Señalo aun serio Naruto- somos un equipo, somos amigos y también amantes. Tú obtendrás esa oportunidad, yo quiero poseer a Sakura. Juntos viviremos, y cuidaré de las dos. Volveremos a ser un equipo. Seremos más que eso, seremos una familia. 

-No puedo creer que me ofrezcas eso…-decía increíblemente sorprendida la morena- ¿Puedes hacerlo realmente? 

-Claro que puedo…-señaló Naruto sin bromas- seré el próximo Hokage, resurgiremos nuestra familia, me casare con Sakura y….tu obtendrás lo que deseas. 

Sasuko se sentó sobre las piernas del hombre montándolo a hojarascas sin ningún pudor. Aun vestidos era excitante estar en esa postura. Le rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y se miraban concentrados. Recorrió con sus manos el pecho del rubio, mientras sentía las manos del hombres acariciar sus nalgas con fogosa necesidad. 

-Sakura nunca aceptara compartirte…-dijo Sasuko fríamente- puedo decir claramente que me ve como su rival por tu causa.

-Si tengo que ceder en mis principios, todos puedes ceder un poco por mí. –Reclamo Naruto tocándole el trasero con ambas manos- serás tú quien me ayude a convencerla. Además sabes perfectamente que puedo complacerlas a ambas. Las necesito a las dos, y las quiero a las dos. 

-¿Lo quieres todo verdad? –Sonrió apenas la morocha- eres ambicioso también, eres insaciable. 

-Luche mucho por conseguirlo…-sonrió Naruto perverso- seremos muy felices. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo. 

Un largo y profundo beso. Hace meses solo los avances arrebatados de Naruto generaban ese encuentro. Pero ahora mismo, tanto el rubio como la mujer iniciaban con igual ardor los intercambios de labios o lenguas. Esos besos borraban las dudas en Sasuko Uchiha. Esos besos ahora eran indispensables en su día a día.

-Si me abandonas cuando la tengas a ella…-advirtió Sasuko entre los labios 

-Nunca retiro mi palabra…-la tomó del cabello y se unieron en un hambriento beso nuevamente- ese es mi camino ninja... 

Algunas horas después, continuaban desnudos en la gran cama. El cabello de Sasuko era una de las cosas que más atraían a Naruto. Ahora lo tenía largo hasta la media espalda, lacio y color de la noche. Su cuerpo tenía un color pálido que la hacía parecer una escultura de porcelana fina. Su pasión, la voracidad de su vientre, su energía sexual, eran cosas que Naruto lograba apagar tan solo por contar con tremenda resistencia. Sasuko sabía en su interior, que ningún otro hombre podría dominarla en una cama como Naruto Uzumaki. Su carácter aún conservaba lo agrio que supo ser en ocasiones. Y solo Naruto podía dominárselo. Solo Naruto Uzumaki, nadie más. 

Siguieron repartiéndose caricias asfixiantes, besos profundos y húmedos. Jugando con las lenguas y lamiéndose como animales. Ella estaba recostada sobre el colchón boca arriba y Naruto arriba, entre sus muslos embistiéndola sin compasión, cada tanto tiempo cambiaba el ángulo de entrada o la postura arrancándole gemidos sin parar. Tocaba cada punto, cada zona erógena correcta. Sasuko se entregaba a esa endemoniada intuición que Naruto parecía tener para poseerla. ¿Quién podría follarla como él? ¿Quién podría estar más de 6 horas complaciéndola y luego aguantarle un combate mano a mano a la mañana siguiente? ¿Quién le tendría consideración cuando fallara en los quehaceres del hogar? Naruto se inclinó elevando los muslos de Sasuko que quedaron bailando en el aire, al compás de las embestidas y unieron sus bocas furiosamente. La mujer atrapó el cuello del hombre y las hondan penetraciones fueron recompensadas con gritos de placer. 

-Ahhh ah ah Naruto…..-gemía sin ningún pudor- estas dentro mío….aaaaaahhh 

El resoplaba tratando de conservar equilibrio en su cuerpo. Era muy difícil hacerle el amor a una mujer que parecía más una diosa que una mortal. Era perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Tal vez su manera de ser conservaba algunos atisbos del pasado, pero en la cama había olvidado todo. Era una mujer con todas las letras, y una muy fogosa por cierto. Naruto tenía que conservar su energía si quería tenerla complacida, y realmente le agradaba hacerlo. 

-AH….SASUKO-CHAN….DIME QUE ERES MIA…-se quejó el rubio a punto de derramarse- DIME QUE ACEPTAS…. 

-Naruto….no…ah…-se revolvía la mujer aferrada al cuello del hombre- ¡NO TE LA VOY A HACER TAN FACIL! AAH….AAAHH…AG…. 

-¡Desgraciada…!-sonrió apenas Naruto y se detuvo en sus embestidas- ya verás lo que es bueno. 

Sasuko sonrió perversa pero no pudo evitar que el hombre se arrodillara alejándose. La levantó y tomándola por la cintura la colocó al estilo perrito. Las rodillas de la mujer se apoyaron sobre el colchón y no se resistió para nada cuando el rubio se ubicó detrás de ella. Simplemente se mordió los labios espiando las acciones de su amante por detrás de su hombro. Desafiarlo y provocarlo era una costumbre de los viejos tiempos Gennin. Pero actualmente encontraba mayores satisfacciones que siempre alimentar su arrogancia. 

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? –Dijo perversa para provocarlo- ¿al fin me darás algo de placer? 

-Suplicaras que me detenga…-advirtió el recogiendo el guante del desafío- pero no me detendré hasta que aceptes ser mi esposa. Sasuko-chan. 

-No me digas a…..AH…ah….ah…AH….NARUTO NO…..AAHH….MAS DESPACIO POR….NOOOO 

-te lo advertí…-pensó el rubio que le había abierto un poco las piernas y la tomaba por detrás como animal- rogaras que me detenga…pero ya no puedo. 

Y la tarde recién empezaba en la futura mansión Uzumaki. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El casamiento iba a ser muy hermoso, el novio estaba feliz y no era para menos. Objeto de los más furiosos celos masculinos, iba a tomar como esposas a dos mujeres absolutamente fascinantes. Muchos eran los comentarios en la fiesta que se brindó en la antigua mansión Uchiha. A pesar de las resistencias de algunos al compromiso establecido, Sasuko Uchiha había decidido abandonar el nombre de su familia para formar parte de naciente clan Uzumaki. Algunos apuntaron que la mujer se sentía sola y Naruto había aprovechado su amistad para seducirla. Otras estaban sorprendidas por la aceptación de Sakura Haruno a unirse en matrimonio con un hombre doblemente comprometido. Incluso se especuló que Sasuko Uchiha era una mujer estéril, y que Sakura tan solo era el vientre fértil para el nuevo clan.

Naruto estaba tan feliz por el casamiento, que poco le importaba cualquier cosa que se dijera. Hubo una enorme fiesta donde no faltaron invitados de las 5 aldeas Shinobi así como de infinidad de lugares donde el rubio había cosechado amistades. Incluso se suscitó un escándalo antes de la fiesta que involucro a Hinata Hyuuga en su desesperación por acercarse a Naruto. 

Resultó extraño. Pero la mujer del Byakugan llegó a la mansión Uchiha, rebautizada como mansión Uzumaki y pidió hablar con Naruto a solas. El rubio sonrió amablemente y a un costado de donde la fiesta se organizaba charló durante algunos minutos con Hinata. El Uzumaki se veía algo tenso a lo lejos, sin dudas lo que la muchacha decía entre lágrimas, a él le apenaba mucho. Pero Naruto a tres pasos de ella, le tomó de las manos y hablo lenta pero seguramente. Sin dudas Sakura intuyó mirando desde lejos, que Naruto estaba rechazando el pedido de otro compromiso. Ya había sido muy difícil convencer a la pelirosa y eso porque Sasuko había colaborado. 

-¿Qué le estará diciendo? –susurró intrigada Sakura a una Sasuko parada junto a ella. 

-Le está diciendo…-leyó correctamente la morena- "no puedo comprometerme de esa manera contigo Hinata-chan. Yo amo a mis dos futuras esposas y además soy amigo de muchos años con ellas"… 

-¿Cómo lo….?-Sakura iba a preguntar pero miró a los ojos de Sasuko y vio el Sharingan activado, estaba leyendo los labios sin problemas. 

-"bla bla bla….-dijo con gesto aburrido la Uchiha- te respeto, eres buena chica…bla bla bla….pero solo Sakura-chan y Sasuko-chan serán mis…." 

Las lecturas de labios finalizaron de golpe, Sasuko cambió a un gesto furioso en segundos. Sakura sorprendida miró a lo lejos, y vio a Hinata abrazando a Naruto del cuello he intentado besarlo a la fuerza. La pelirosa se arremangó al Yukata rosa que tenía puesta y estaba por ir a volar de un puñetazo a la osada visitante. Pero la mano derecha de Sasuko la retuvo del brazo, su gesto podía asustar al mismísimo diablo. Y aunque su voz fue neutral, Sakura tomó nota mental que hacer enojar a esa mujer Uchiha era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. 

-Yo me encargo de esto Sakura….-dijo avanzando impetuosa- tu ocúpate que nadie se meta, tendré unas palabras con esa estúpida. 

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que Sasuko agarró del hombro a Hinata y se la arrancó a Naruto del cuerpo. El rubio apenas reaccionaba y su gesto era de mucha tristeza. Sasuko lo miró fríamente y declaró: 

-Naruto vete de aquí, que yo me encargo de esto. 

-No seas dura con ella. 

-Será lo deba ser…. 

Hinata había dado contra una pared por el empujón de Sasuko y entre lágrimas intentaba volver a la carga. Pero ya tenía parada enfrente a la morena de figura suave y encanto hechizante. Pero en esta ocasión estaba furiosa. Sus ojos rojos, revelaban armas mortales listas para disparar en cuanto el asunto así le requiriese. 

-Vete de mi casa…-dijo duramente- no regreses hasta que no sepas respetar la propiedad de otras. 

-Él puede tener más esposas…-gimió Hinata debilitada- ¿Por qué no yo? 

-Porque no quiero… –señaló Sasuko que demasiado había permitido soportando a Sakura- y tú tampoco vas a querer. Conoce tu lugar. 

-Yo amo a Naruto-kun….Naruto-kun….-gemía Hinata confundida y ya se paraba para ir a por el nuevamente, que se alejaba tras Sasuko- él puede aceptarme, mi clan firmara un tratado. 

-Tu clan no le dará nada que yo no le entregue con la herencia Uchiha. –Respondió duramente Sasuko- él tiene lo que yo quiero, él quiere lo que Sakura tiene. Tú no tienes nada que ofrecer. 

-Nunca dejare de esperarlo…-señaló desesperada Hinata- nunca dejare de venir por él. 

-Entonces no me dejas opción…-indicó fríamente Sasuko- TSUKUYOMI. 

Los ojos de la morena se volvieron átomos sangrientos y Hinata entró de lleno en un mundo de cruces y tinieblas. Un par de segundos habían pasado, y nadie podía saber lo que Sasuko le estaba haciendo. Pero solo un instante después, Hinata se desplomó desvaneciéndose en los brazos de la morena que desactivando su Sharingan, pidió un vaso con agua para la pobre chica que se había desmayado. 

Minutos después, Hanabi y dos de sus parientes se llevaron a la pobre Hinata que parecía haber sufrido un problema de presión. Seguramente fue muy duro para ella ver como se casaba el amor de su vida. Aunque solo Sasuko sabía, que había puesto un Genjutsu en la chica para que olvidara para siempre, sus esperanzas de tener a Naruto. Nadie más iba a tocar a Naruto, incluso que Sakura lo hiciera, hacia a Sasuko sentirse mal. Pero el hombre le había dado su palabra que las quería por igual a las dos. Y bien sabia Sasuko, que Naruto Uzumaki siempre había cumplido su palabra. Solo por eso y por la "dote" prometida previamente, que se permitía compartir a su futuro marido. 

**Fin del capitulo:**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**PERGAMINO 3: DOTE, Y NUEVA VIDA**

La fiesta fue hermosa, Sasuko y Sakura parecían unas princesas de cuentos, con sendos Yukata blancos tan finos, como bien arreglados. Había flores por doquier en la mansión Uchiha, cortesía de los Yamanaka, había mucha comida y bebida, había una gran felicidad en Naruto que no dudó en estampar profundos besos en sus dos esposas sin ningún pudor. Sakura se puso roja como tomate ante esa demostración cabal de cariño. Aun se preguntaba la pelirosa si había hecho lo correcto en aceptar a Naruto. Se preguntaba si no quedaría apartada luego que la pirotecnia inicial terminara. Porque competir con Sasuko era perder. Era tan bella, tan elegante y tan poderosa; ¡si tan solo fuera más simpática! Pero Naruto siempre la había amado, y siempre la había protegido. Sakura sintió que había hecho lo correcto al entregarle el corazón.

En cuanto a Sasuko, cuando recibió el profundo beso de Naruto, se notó que fue más gentil con ella que con Sakura. El rubio sabía que para Sasuko aún eran difíciles las demostraciones públicas de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Pero Sasuko sintió una gran tranquilidad al saber que estaría para siempre con Naruto. Su mejor amigo, su protector, su amante. Esperaba con ansiedad el momento, la luna de miel marcaría un antes y un después. Sasuko estaba impaciente, Naruto se daba cuenta. Su momento estaba a punto de llegar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Luego de la fiesta, partieron Naruto y sus esposas en un carruaje rumbo a la luna de miel. Volverían en aproximadamente dos meses. Se les había dado licencia por muchas deudas pendientes que se tenían con el héroe de guerra Naruto Uzumaki. Durante dos días viajaron hasta recalar en una pequeña y acogedora villa en los bosques del país de fuego. Se establecieron en una casa que Naruto alquiló para pasar algunos días. Acordaron estar al menos por una semana en el lugar, para luego seguir viaje hacia la frontera donde los esperaba un bello lugar de descanso. Tanto Naruto como las mujeres, estaban bastante cansados por el viaje, y como había estado casi dos días viajando, decidieron dormir una reconfortante siesta para confirmar la noche de bodas al caer el sol de ese tercer día. 

Naruto y Sasuko sin embargo, habían acordado con Sakura que los primeros tiempos no estarían los 3 juntos en un cuarto. Eso sería más decisión de las mujeres, para cuando estuvieran listas. Así que mientras la pelirosa se fue a dormir a una habitación para descansar del viaje, Naruto y Sasuko se quedaron en otra supuestamente teniendo su primera vez. Todo estaba planeado, así debía ser. 

Al caer la noche, los tres se reunieron para cenar, Sasuko se veía cansada pero contenta. Sakura no tenía modo de saber que en realidad ya hacía mucho tiempo que habían follado y esa tarde no había sucedido. Sasuko tenía trabajo por hacer, tenía que obtener los beneficios de su dote, tal como Naruto le había prometido hacía meses. 

-quiero que cuides mucho de él, Sakura…-le advirtió Sasuko- esta noche quiero dormir muy bien y no quiero molestias. 

-¿Sasuko estas bien? –Se preocupó la rosa- parece como si estuvieras feliz, pero tensa. 

-Estoy cansada, por eso espero que lo mantengas ocupado esta noche…-sonrió apenas la morena a lo que Sakura se sonrojó- el parece haber esperado mucho por ti. 

-H…Hai…-bajó la cabeza Sakura algo avergonzada- espero no decepcionarlo. 

-Tranquila…- le animó la morena- aunque tu cuerpo fuera una barra de hielo, créeme….él sabe cómo derretirte. 

A Sakura le temblaban las rodillas, se puso muy nerviosa por la sonrisita perversa de Sasuko. Naruto había ido al baño y regresó a tiempo para verlas hablar animadamente, aunque no pudo captar el motivo de la charla. Siguieron cenando y por fin Sasuko se despidió hasta el otro día. Fue a su habitación en el primer piso de la casa, y tanto Naruto como Sakura fueron al cuarto matrimonial del segundo piso. Esa noche seria solo para ellos dos, Sasuko tenía otras ocupaciones. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Algunas horas después…

En la aldea de la hoja, se establecía una reunión para delinear los pasos a seguir. Los consejeros Homura y Koharu habían reunido a todos los integrantes de sus clanes de profesión ninja. Algunos estaban de licencia, otros en misiones, como fuera todos había sido liberados de sus ocupaciones para esta reunión especial. Hacía meses que Tsunade Senju pensaba en dejar el cargo de líder, sin embargo, los consejeros antiguos tenían preocupación por la ascensión de Naruto Uzumaki como nuevo Hokage. El rubio había prometido reformular muchas leyes antiguas que beneficiaban con claridad a cierta parte aristocrática del consejo. 

Por iniciar ejemplo, los puestos de consejeros que el clan Homura y el clan Koharu tenían como hereditarios, serian revocados en cuanto el Uzumaki asumiera. Entonces el plan era que los ancianos dejaran el cargo antes de tiempo, cediendo a un familiar antes que las leyes le quitaran ese derecho. Una vez establecidos los nuevos consejeros, no se los podía destituir y al menos por una generación más, seguirían en la cumbre del poder. Debía elegir entre sus clanes a gente con sabiduría e influencia, pero sobre todo, debían elegir a personas manipulables para que los antiguos concejeros siguieran dominándolo todo desde las sombras. Naruto los había presionado, se juraron hacérselo pagar de alguna forma en un futuro. 

Era el momento ideal para realizar esa reunión. Naruto Uzumaki no estaba en la aldea y volvería recién en un par de meses aproximadamente. Todos se reunieron en un gran salón dentro de la mansión de los Homura, hubo una cena y comenzaron las conversaciones pertinentes por la ascensión de los nuevos integrantes al consejo de Hokage-sama. 

Todo iba correctamente, hasta que un invitado no calculado irrumpió en el lugar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El cuarto matrimonial era hermoso. Una amplia cama adornada con pétalos de rosas y una tenue luz que permitía cierta cobertura a la vergüenza de la novia. Naruto estaba vestido tan solo con un kimono azul marino. Se había desnudado en el baño mientras se permitía darle un tiempo a su esposa para acomodarse. Para cuando ingresó al cuarto, la vio sentada en los pies de la gran cama aun vestida con una Yukata de color arena. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan insegura de la situación. Estaba atemorizada por la belleza de la otra esposa. Por el fuego que prometían los ojos negros de Uzumaki Sasuko. Se sentía inferior a ella, no lo podía evitar. 

Naruto nunca fue un hombre muy inteligente. Pero si tenía una intuición asombrosa para saber cuándo confortar a las personas. Conocía demasiado a Sakura, tanto que sabía discernir cuando la chica no estaba a gusto con la situación. El joven Uzumaki se acercó sonriendo tenuemente y se sentó un poco retirado de ella en un vértice de la cama. Prudente, dándole espacio para no ponerla más nerviosa. 

-¿sabes algo Sakura-chan? –Ella lo miró casi de reojo, los nervios la tenían muy tensionada- estoy bastante nervioso. 

Las palabras fueron sinceras, Sakura se sorprendió un poco a decir verdad, y también sintió algo de alivio. No era la única tontilla con nervios. 

-¿Por qué estas nervioso? –Preguntó sonriendo suavemente- ¿no debería ser yo la que tiene nervios? 

-Bueno…-se rascaba detrás de su cabeza Naruto sonriendo- tu no sé cómo estarás, pero en mi caso particular….digamos que espere muchísimo esta noche. Y tengo miedo de arruinarlo. 

Ella se permitió girar un poco y mirarlo. Era tan dulce a veces. Naruto Uzumaki le había ganado el corazón después de tanto tiempo. Había peleado muy duro, realmente merecía obtener la victoria. ¿Pero sería ella un premio adecuado? ¿Sería ella demasiada razón para no arrepentirse? Sakura tenía miedo, temor a no calificar correctamente. 

-Estaba pensando…-dijo suavemente él- ¿Me permites abrazarte un poco? 

Inaudito. Sakura evaluó que ya habían estado abrazados antes. Ya hubo besos y algunas caricias que nada tuvieron de inocentes. ¿Por qué era tan tierno ahora? ¿Cómo poder resistirse? Solo asintió suavemente y ambos se encontraron en el centro de la cama, aun sentados a los pies de ella. Sakura le dio un poco la espalda, y Naruto se acomodó abrazándola por detrás, con su pecho le hizo de respaldo a ella, ambos sin decir nada, se aferraron a la mano del otro entrelazando los dedos. 

-¿Quisieras….empezar? –sugirió la rosa con dudas 

-Me gusta cuando te puedo abrazar…-susurró el en su oído produciéndole un escalofrió tenue- me hace sentir muy cerca de ti Sakura-chan. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El salón era un espectáculo sangriento. El hombre venido del mismo infierno sacó su katana Chokuto y comenzó a trozar cada miembro de los clanes Koharu y Homura como si fueran ganado. Algunos intentaron resistir, ¿pero quién podría con Sasuke del clan Uchiha? ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Cómo se infiltró en la aldea? ¿Qué caso tenia saber estas cosas? La muerte flotaba en el aire, nadie podía escapar porque todo un encadenado de sellos rodeaba el complejo. Nadie podía siquiera tocar al renegado que se movía entre los espantados ninjas asesinándolos salvajemente. 

El desorden, la falta de armas, el miedo que generó su mera presencia. Todo confabulado para que la muerte fuera destino de casi 75 personas. Absolutamente todos los ninjas en activo de los clanes origen de los consejeros. Hacia media hora, de la llegada de Sasuke. Nadie había podido escapar. El moreno Uchiha barrió con todos los que se resistieron al inicio, dejando para el final a los aterrados o heridos. Dejando para el final a los dos consejeros ancianos. 

Cortó el brazo derecho de un Shinobi que intentó atrapar su katana. Saltó entre dos que estaban bajo Genjutsu y sus cabezas volaron con libertad cercenadas de los cuellos. Esos ojos rojos, presagio de una venganza que jamás había olvidado, que había esperado el momento justo, la oportunidad perfecta. Sasuke Uchiha estaba acabando con los dos clanes de los consejeros. 

Ojo por ojo….diente por diente. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Quiero proponerte algo Sakura-chan…-susurró al oído el hombre- haremos esto muy despacio y sin presiones. Quiero demostrarte lo bien que podemos pasarla. 

-ujummm…..-gimió ella con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio y de ojos cerrados- esta….bien. 

-Siente mis manos….-susurró el acariciando a la mujer sobre la ropa- nunca te hare daño, simplemente no soy capaz. Siente así mis manos amor. 

Las caricias de Naruto acunaban con su derecha uno de los senos de la chica. Esa mano se había escurrido entre la Yukata mientras la otra había aflojado con suma habilidad la prenda para abrirla. La mujer se dejaba hacer sin resistencia, ella deseaba que sucediera así, suave, sin presiones, sin tener que pensar, solo sentir. Solo las caricias de esas manos fuertes y varoniles.

-Tu cuerpo es hermoso Sakura-chan…-decía Naruto abriéndole más la Yukata- quiero explorarte completa esta noche. Y también hacerte sentir bien. ¿Me dejas hacerte sentir bien? 

-yo….umm….yo…si…-respondía por inercia la chica más concentradas en los dedos de Naruto que acariciaban su pezón izquierdo- te quiero. 

Naruto continúo acariciándola sin pausa, cada vez más profundo, complementando su trabajo con fogosos besos tomados de los labios de Sakura que ya no pensaba en nada. Solo que quería llegar a ver, ese hermoso final del arcoíris. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Les ha llegado el final viejos malditos…-gruñó Sasuke que estaba vestido como los últimos años de su exilio- ahora me la pagaran de una vez y para siempre. TSUKUYOMI. 

El último guardia había muerto y solo los ancianos quedaban. Sasuke dedicaría algunos minutos más a ellos. Tenía tiempo de sobra, comprado por un plan perfecto. Sasuke haría su último y gran acto. Esos viejos tendrían un viaje sin retorno al mundo del dolor. Ya habían visto cómo sus familias eran masacradas frente a sus ojos, ahora les tocaba a ellos simplemente. Sasuke tenía un buen tiempo para hacerles pagar con creces. 

Todo el ataque se resumió a menos de 10 minutos. Todo el lugar rodeado por fuego negro por dentro de las puertas. Y sellado con marcas Uzumaki por fuera. No hubo ruidos externos, no hubo escapes milagrosos, no hubo formas de pedir auxilio. La sangre pintaba con su color carmesí un espectáculo de cuerpo regados por todo el lugar. Lo que antes fueron dos clanes ninja, ahora eran despojos humanos. Una noche fatal para la aldea de la hoja. Una noche más de tantas otras, para el mundo ninja. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se miraban fijamente…

Ella estaba recostada ya en la gran cama boca arriba. Las ropas habían quedado varios minutos antes tiradas por el lugar. Naruto estaba sobre ella, ambos piel a piel, se encontraban cara a cara. El hombre repartía su peso apoyando ambos codos a los lados de la chica. Ella tenía sus brazos enrollados en el cuello de su esposo. Una blanca sabana de seda los cubría casi hasta el pecho. Siempre mirándose a los ojos, los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Sakura Uzumaki brillaban o se oscurecían ante cada impacto dentro de su cuerpo. Su boca se abría levemente, a veces soltando un gemido, a veces ahogando en el silencio. 

Naruto la penetraba lentamente, embistiendo con suave ritmo, colmándola toda. Cada tanto algunos besos, cada tanto algunos suspiros que pretendían recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Naruto embestía profundo y ella parecía nublada por el momento. Jadeaba apasionadamente mientras el nombre de su esposo surgía de los labios voluptuosos y carnosos como fresas. 

"te amo" se repetían apasionados, pero la tensión de los cuerpos aumentaba cuanto más cerca de clímax estaban llegando. Las embestidas del hombre tomaron otro ritmo, uno mucho más duro y frenético. Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amante y gemía suplicando que esa sensación extraña no se terminara. Se sentía tan bien, tan cuidada, tan protegida, tan poseída. Habían llegado hasta esa espectacular sensación por los caminos correctos. Naruto la había guiado hasta ese final usando las caricias y los besos como armas de algodón. Nunca presionada, nunca nerviosa, nunca dudando sobre qué hacer, o si él estaba gozándolo como ella evidentemente lo hacía. Naruto lo había hecho muy bien. 

-ah…ah…ah….Naru….ah….Naruto….NARUTOOO…. 

-um…umm…..ah…..oh…..-sudaba el hombre sobre ella- Sakura-chan… ¡no puedo resistirlo más! 

Un anuncio claro, ella tampoco podía aguantar. Ya antes las caricias de su esposo le habían dado dos maravillosos orgasmos. Pero desde que entró en ella, la sensación de multiplico por mil. Ya no quedaban dudas, un terremoto estaba por acabar con la cordura de ambos. Estaba por suceder, nada podía interrumpirlo. 

-NARUTO AAAAHHHHHH 

-SAKURAAAAAAA 

Finalmente llegaron al destino. De una fuerza monstruosa apretaron al otro hasta que la presión se liberó dejándolos exhaustos por algunos segundos. Apenas pudo Naruto moverse de lado y caer al colchón débilmente. Había sido increíble, pero era solo el plato principal. El postre se serviría el resto de la noche en ese cuarto matrimonial. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunas horas después… 

En la oscuridad del bosque corrió oculta y sigilosa. Espada en mano recorría la naturaleza ágil, rápida como un fantasma, silenciosa como la fría muerte. Llegó luego de un par de horas al lugar indicado, la esperaba un Sapo hijo de los ermitaños, la criatura estaba allí a propósito, estaba allí para trasportar a la kunoichi directamente de regreso a su luna de miel. Muy lejos, su cuartada perfecta. 

-llévame….-dijo seria la mujer y su cuerpo chorreaba sangre ajena por todos lados. 

El sapo asintió apenas, realizó los sellos y abriendo la boca dejó ingresar a la kunoichi. Segundos después, desapareció del lugar por invocación inversa. Le tomó apenas 30 minutos poner a Sasuko Uzumaki a muchos kilómetros de la masacre. Demasiada distancia para ser acusada. Nadie a esa distancia podría adivinar la noche indicada para la reunión del enemigo. Nadie sabía de los informes que envió Karin a través de los sapos. El plan había sido perfecto. 

Apareció en una zona de bosques a pocos metros del pueblo donde Naruto y Sakura estaban. Tranquilamente cubierta por la madrugada se apersonó a su residencia particular de alquiler. En el segundo piso de esa casa alquilada, estarían Naruto y su otra esposa. Sasuko simplemente entró por la ventana de su cuarto personal en el primer piso y suspiró cansina porque por fin todo había concluido. Miró la cama junto a ella con demasiado cariño. Estaba cansada, ese cuerpo era rápido sí, pero menos resistente que su anterior versión. Tendría que entrenar muy duro para alcanzar el antiguo nivel conseguido. Se miró descuidadamente al espejo de pie junto a la puerta de salida. Estaba embarrada de polvo y sangre. Su kimono de dos piezas que usaba cuando Sasuke, estaba lleno de tonalidades rojas y negras. Estaba hecha un asco. 

Pero una leve sonrisa se le escapó perversa. Había sido todo lo satisfactorio que espero seria el haber cobrado venganza. Los civiles de dichas familias estaban perdonados, solo porque Sasuko consideró que asesinar un montón de niños, viejos y mujeres no representaría justicia sino barbarie. Ellos actuaron de esa manera, matando hasta a los civiles del clan Uchiha, Sasuko no les daría el privilegio que la compararan. Otra línea de pensamiento opuesta a su antiguo yo, otra cosa más que había cambiado gracias a Naruto. 

-deberías quitarte esos harapos…-se escuchó claramente la voz de Naruto apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados- ya sabes, tendríamos que hacer un entierro formal de Sasuke Uchiha. 

La mujer lo miró fríamente y sin emoción. Aunque las palabras pudieran reflejar sentimientos o amenazas, simplemente era la sugerencia equilibrada de Naruto para que enterrara la ropa y las armas que podían identificarla con su antiguo yo. Sasuko tuvo un leve escalofrió, era lo último que le quedaba. Sin esas prendas, sin su katana Chokuto, nunca más volvería a ser Sasuke, ni siquiera con Henge como lo había representado para matar a los ancianos. 

-O tal vez debería matarte ahora mismo, -respondió áspera- y revelar que todo fue una estrategia para acercarme a mi venganza. 

Naruto caminó lentamente hacia su mujer, ella estaba de lado limpiando el filo de su katana con parte de sus ropas. El rubio se puso a un paso de ella, bajó sus brazos a los lados, quedando completamente vulnerable a un ataque. 

-¿En serio quieres matarme? –Susurró apenas Naruto- supongo que ahora es un buen momento. Adelante, -le animó apenas- soy el original, uno de mis clones está durmiendo abrazado a Sakura, acabo de salir de mi cama en cuando te sentí llegar. 

Sasuko lo miró como registrándolo, tenía un kimono azul y se le veía el pecho descubierto por debajo. Probablemente estaría desnudo sin esa prenda. Se veía sexi, no lo podía negar. El cabello revuelto, la mirada azul, esas marcas raras que parecían graciosas a lo lejos. Pero en el medio del sexo eran increíblemente atrayentes y eróticas. 

-No me apetece…-dijo neutra la mujer y eludiéndolo se dispuso a ir por un ducha para quitarse la sangre del cuerpo- lárgate, que quiero estar sola. 

Naruto sonrió apenas sin girarse a verla. ¡Cómo le gustaba hacerse rogar a esa mujer! Era increíblemente atractiva cuando estaba en su pose de "invulnerabilidad". ¡Kami-sama! Cuando ella decía "lárgate", la sangre comenzaba a bullirle sin control a Naruto. Convencerla, orillarla, y finalmente someterla a una depravada sesión de sexo, era una de las cosas más estimulantes que el rubio había experimentado en su vida. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente del cuerpo de Sasuko, era tan caliente. Pero algunas formas debían cambiar, no podían seguir así. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habiendo ingresado al baño, un amplio resintió con cómodos cubículos para lavarse a conciencia, ducha y una enorme tina con forma circular, Sasuko se terminó de desanudar el cinturón de cuerda morada y dejó por el suelo la ropa sucia. Se quitó lentamente las vendas que cubrían y le ajustaban los pechos para sentirse cómoda. Liberada de ataduras, libre de ropa, extrajo algo de agua en una cubeta y pensó en quitarse la sangre de su piel antes de entrar bajo la regadera con promesa de relajarla. Pero luego de un par de segundos, decidió llevar la esponja y el jabón bajo la ducha y asearse allí mismo, sin pasar anteriormente por el "baño" sentada en un banquillo. 

Reguló la temperatura del agua, su cabello levemente erizado y largo hasta la cintura fue tomando una forma más alisada por la humedad. Uso el Shampoo sobre sí misma y revolviendo lentamente trato de quitar la tierra y suciedad en su negra cabellera. No había estado ni diez minutos en el baño, ni dos bajo la ducha cuando sintió la cortina correrse a un costado y alertada por sus sentidos despiertos, se giró para verlo aparecer. 

Naruto estaba desnudo allí mismo, mirándola con esos ojos penetrantes y con cierta devoción. El rubio recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa de arriba hacia abajo, revisando que no tuviera heridas, y disfrutando la perfección que la genética y el entrenamiento le habían otorgado a Sasuko. 

-Condenadamente sexi…-susurró Naruto apenas, y se ganó una mirada profunda de la mujer-aun sangrante y bajo la ducha, te ves muy bien. 

Sasuko estaba parada frente a frente con él, y pese a que Naruto la había seguido, la miraba como para devorarla, y no le había obedecido en su pedido de dejarla sola, ella decidió seguir jabonando su cabello todo reunido sobre un hombro, como si nada de lo que ese hombre hiciera cerca de ella le importara en lo más mínimo. 

-Me encanta tu cabello así de largo…-sugirió el hombre, que tomó una esponja de la repisa cercana y haciéndola girar se dedicó a tallarle la espalda.

-Me lo has dicho…-respondió neutra Sasuko, que seguía fingiendo concentrarse en su propio cabello e ignorando a quien la acariciaba con una esponja.

-¿Ahora eres feliz? –Preguntó Naruto que seguía tallando- ¿Crees que la dote que ofrecí, es suficiente? 

Sasuko tardó en responder, a pesar de estar satisfecha por ver un cuadro de sangre conformado por las entrañas de sus enemigos, ahora quedaba la incógnita de cómo seguir adelante una vez terminado el asunto de la revancha. 

-Me siento….-dudó Sasuko un segundo- en paz, creo. Una cosa menos en la cual fijar mi energía. 

-No te tocaron ¿verdad? –dijo Naruto como para evaporar la duda- me alegro que seas fuerte. 

-Si me hubieran herido, sería un precio bajo por la satisfacción de acabarlos. 

-Pero ahora, yo estaría muy disgustado con quien te hubiera puesto un solo dedo encima. Y créeme que sería mejor para él, estar muerto que hacerme enojar. 

Sasuko sonrió apenas, le estaba dando la espalda a su marido y eso le permitió ser sincera con sigo misma. Le agradaba ese espíritu protector que el hombre tenía. Le agradaba que fuera Naruto, exclusivamente Naruto la persona que cuidara de ella. 

-Ey…-susurró el rubio sobre el oído de la mujer- cuando terminemos aquí, deberíamos deshacernos de las evidencias. 

Las manos jabonosas de Naruto dejaron la fina espalda de la morena, cruzaron rodeando los hombros de Sasuko, comenzando a tallar en los firmes y redondos senos. La sangre se iba limpiando de esa blanca y tersa piel, pero la mujer ya empezaba a sentir un hormigueo en su vientre. 

-Deja de hacer eso… 

-No estoy haciendo nada más que jabonarte. 

Las manos tomaron posesión de ambos senos y girándolos circularmente confundían los movimientos de tallar, con un masaje que nada tenía de inocente. Naruto emitió una sonrisita traviesa, ella no se alejaba de esos masajes y para hacer notar su agrado, Sasuko inclinó el cuello hacia atrás, dejando recostada su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero. 

-Umm…estoy cansada. –dijo poniendo sus manos en las de Naruto, pero no las apartaba de las caricias. –quisiera…..umm….dormir. 

-siempre estoy atento a tus necesidades. –Jugaba Naruto mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja en la mujer- pero….-la mano derecha de Naruto descendió por el vientre de Sasuko y comenzó a frotar cerca de la zona intima- ¿y las mías qué? 

-Eres un depravado…-gemía la mujer que se apoyaba más sobre su esposo- un sucio, un pervertido uumm. 

-Mi señora esposa debería preguntarme lo que quiero. –decía el rubio girándole el cuello y besando sus labios mientras las apretaba contra la pared de azulejos- ya que es su deber complacer al marido. 

-No soy una tontilla a la que dominaras fácilmente –desafió ella estirando sus brazos hacia atrás y buscando acariciar el duro falo del hombre- en este clan mandaremos nosotras las mujeres, tu solo serás una herramienta para complacer nuestros cuerpos. Idiota. –finalizó Sasuko para provocarlo. 

-ummm –susurró el acariciándola más profundamente en la zona intima- hace mucho que no me insultas. Es como si pidieras que me comportara rudo. ¿Te gusta cuando soy rudo contigo? 

-No…-gimió ella sin poder evitarlo porque un dedo de su marido se había introducido en el interior y giraba- no me gusta….idiota. 

-aja…-señaló el sin creerle por lo excitada que se estaba poniendo- no eres sincera con lo que te agrada aun. Solo pretendes hacerte la fuerte, cuando sabes perfectamente que te protegeré de todo mal, si bajas la guardia. 

-Naruto oohhh…. 

Ella dejó de acariciarlo y rápidamente puso ambas palmas contra el muro, exponiendo su espléndido trasero a cualquier intento de embestida. Naruto la rozaba con su miembro sin llegar a penetrar, y su mano derecha continuaba jugando con los suaves labios vaginales mientras complementaba esas caricias con besos al cuello y espalda de Sasuko. 

-Oh…..deberías….deberi…..-se quejaba ella entregada a las manos de su hombre- deberías estar con Sakura. 

-Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa y agotada del viaje. –dijo Naruto se afirmaba más sobre el trasero de la mujer apretando las caricias- quedó exhausta luego de su quinto orgasmo, y prácticamente se desmayó sobre mí. Me encanta verla dormir sudando sobre mi cuerpo –sonrió el rubio sin dejar de estimularla- su aroma corporal es lo más sexi que yo haya… 

-Cierra la boca….-le interrumpió Sasuko tratando de aguantarse los celos.- no me interesa. 

-¿Celosa? 

-Jamás….-concluyó la morena y retirando con firmeza sus caderas de la pared, apretó más el trasero contra Naruto- no tengo nada que…..ah….ahhh…..envidi…..envidiaaaahhhhrleee. 

-Oh si….-se divertía Naruto provocándola y se alejó de ella dejando de manosearla- tu estas celosa, y muy envidiosa de Sakura-chan. Crees que nunca serás una buena esposa. 

-¡No es cierto! –Gritó Sasuko girándose molesta- ¿Por qué dejaste de acariciarme? 

-Tal vez no me siento con ánimos de rogar…-definió el hombre divertido- tal vez pretendo que seas tú….Sasuko Uzumaki, quien me busque y de placer para variar. 

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Le gritó molesta la mujer y encendió el Sharingan amenazante- ¡No me puedes tocar y dejarme así! 

-Claro que puedo…-sonrió perverso el rubio- después de todo, tu no quieres hacer el amor conmigo. ¿Cierto? 

Luego de esto, ante la atónita mirada de la mujer, Naruto tomó un jabón y comenzó a bañarse aprovechando la ducha, como si Sasuko no existiera junto a él. Ella se sintió confundida y de alguna manera rechazada. Naruto en los meses que pasaron jamás dejaba de insistir ante sus negativas. Siempre terminaba cediendo y siempre terminaban follando. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? 

-Prometiste que no me dejarías cuando la tuvieras a ella…-dijo Sasuko sintiendo un dolor extraño en el pecho- pero Sakura ahora ocupa todo tu mundo. 

-Sakura-chan ocupa la mitad de mi mundo, -respondió sin mirarla- y eso es mucho mérito para ti, porque antes de que aparecieras….ella lo era todo. 

Sasuko salió de la ducha, no se había acabado de bañar, pero el solo hecho de ver aseándose a Naruto sin mirarla era irritante. Tomó una toalla blanca de un gancho adherido a la pared, se cubrió apenas rodeando su cuerpo, y mirándose de frente al espejo de pie en una esquina de la pared. 

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –dijo neutra mientras se miraba al espejo 

-La pregunta es…. ¿qué quieres de tu vida? –Respondió Naruto desde la ducha –la venganza ya no es tu camino, todo se ha terminado. ¿Puedes ponerle punto final? 

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? –Señaló la mujer algo molesta- ¡¿acaso no recuerdas que antes era un hombre?! 

Hubo un momento de silencio que aturdió a Sasuko, era como si Naruto estuviera pensando por demasiado tiempo su respuesta obvia. Finalmente abrió la cortina, la miró serio y de manera profunda. Tal vez jamás Sasuko lo había visto así. Esa seriedad que antecede una mala noticia. 

-No voy a decirte que hacer, -empezó Naruto tomando una toalla y cubriendo su cintura- eres suficientemente inteligente para encontrar la solución. Si realmente lo deseas. 

Estuvo sola casi una hora más en ese baño. Entró a ducharse y luego de quedar aseada, había pensado con detenimiento lo que Naruto había querido decirle. Tal vez la razón de no poder aceptarse completamente, eran los recuerdos. Lo que antes fue, aunque ya no sea lo mismo, siempre volvía en sus pesadillas y recuerdos. Le costaba dormir, le costaba asumir que tenía deseos por quien fue su mejor amigo. Le costaba entregarse a la mujer en la que se había convertido. 

Recorriendo lentamente, caminando desnuda por todo el baño, intentó encontrar su centro. Razonar sobre lo que podía hacer, sobre lo que debía hacer, y finalmente sobre lo que le convenía hacer. Naruto no había vuelto desde que salió del lugar, tal vez nunca volvería a buscarla en tanto ella no encontrara una solución. Solo una cosa se le vino a la mente, se vistió con calma y poniendo una suave bata blanca de seda, activo su Magenkyo Sharingan mirando fijamente al espejo. Naruto la había convertido en mujer, Naruto y Sakura la veían como una mujer. Sasuke debía morir, Sasuko debía verse a sí misma para el resto de su vida como lo que ahora era… 

Simplemente una mujer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto había dejado la casa luego de la charla en el baño. Tomó las ropas antiguas de Sasuke, su katana Chokuto, todas las armas, todos los vestigios que dejaron una vida de sangrienta violencia. Armó un paquete que llevaba entre las manos y en lo profundo del bosque, caminó en la claridad de la mañana que cada vez era más brillante. 

Naruto no era un hombre inteligente, pero tenía una asombrosa intuición. 

Sasuko era una mujer, en cuerpo y deseo. Pero aun recordaba al hombre que supo ser, y eso le fastidiaba. En otras palabras, le hacía sufrir. Sin embargo, terminado su ajuste de cuentas con los viejos consejeros, solo quedaba en Sasuko aceptarse a sí misma y su felicidad. Aceptar su nueva vida, enterrar el pasado. Para ayudar a esa cuestión, Naruto había tomado todas las pruebas que incriminaban a su esposa, y cavando un pozo de buena profundidad guardó en esa tumba de tierra los objetos que podían poner en problemas al naciente clan Uzumaki. 

Luego de tapar el hueco, Naruto sacudió sus manos frotándola una contra la otra con satisfacción. El asunto terminado le daba cierta tranquilidad. Ahora, solo quedaba hacer un pequeño paseo por los bosques para rodear la zona del pueblo y volver junto a sus mujeres como si solo hubiera salido a estirar las piernas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La luz del sol acariciaba levemente la residencia, haciendo que por las ventanas abiertas se colara todo el calor necesario. Las dos mujeres se habían encontrado en el comedor entrada la mañana, desayunaron juntas y charlaron animadamente contándose cosas que habían sucedido en sus respectivas noches de bodas. Sasuko fue la que informó sobre el paseo de Naruto, había revisado la casa entera algunas horas antes y con su Sharingan lo pudo ubicar a lo lejos en el bosque. Era facilísimo para ella ver el chakra de su esposo. Gigantesco y siempre explotando como un geiser. 

Sakura era la más conversadora, estaba completamente maravillada por la experiencia nocturna y Sasuko que la escuchaba con atención, guardaba silencio antes de aclararle que aún no había sentido casi nada de lo que Naruto podía hacerle. La bella mujer de cabellos azabache estaba vestida con una Yukata blanca como la nieve y sentada en una silla frente a los ventanales de la casa se dejaba peinar por Sakura cuyo atuendo era también una fina prenda estilo Yukata, pero de color verde claro y detalles en rosa. 

-¿Has dicho que Naruto está en el bosque? –Preguntó Sakura mientras peinaba con dulzura el largo cabello de Sasuko- ¿Qué fue a hacer justo hoy a ese lugar? 

-A veces necesita estar solo…-dijo tranquilamente Sasuko con su clásica voz neutra- elige el bosque porque entrenó mucho tiempo rodeado de naturaleza. Supongo que le ayuda a conectarse consigo mismo el estar en un ambiente así. 

Sakura tomó de una mesita dos hebillas con las que domesticó el pelo de su compañera. Ya había pasado antes que teniendo dudas sobre Naruto, fuera Sasuko quien le quitaba esas interrogantes demostrando que esa seriedad y falta de emotividad, no venían de la mano con una indiferencia hacia su esposo. Sasuko tal vez no lo demostrara, pero estaba muy atenta a los pequeños detalles que definían a Naruto. Podía ser tosca muchas veces, incluso fría se podría decir, pero con Naruto esos retazos de su personalidad desaparecían entre las caricias. 

-Muero por entrenar algunas horas….-dijo la morena- tengo que encontrarle una mejor variante al Chidori. 

"Chidori", ese nombre del jutsu trajo a Sakura directo al recuerdo que no quería. Muchas veces desde que conoció a Sasuko, había tenido la impresión de conocerla más allá de esas primeras oportunidades. Tenía los mismos gustos en comidas que Sasuke, tenía actitudes sospechosamente parecidas a Sasuke. Esas impresiones se aplacaron cuando surgió el asunto del casamiento. Sasuke jamás haría esas cosas sucias usando un Henge tan solo para cobrar venganza. ¿Qué esta chica podía ser Sasuke? Realmente la posibilidad era imposible. 

Sin embargo Sakura, curiosa como fue siempre, y decidida como nunca, se propuso desterrar para toda la vida esa duda. Decidió encarar una conversación que podía darle pistas sobre la verdadera identidad de Sasuko. ¿Qué pasaría si ella era realmente Sasuke? Solo Kami-sama lo podía decir. 

-¿Dónde aprendiste esa técnica? –preguntó la rosa que seguía peinándola lentamente 

-¿Te refieres al Chidori? 

\- No, me refiero al "Raikiri" –aclaró la pelirosa- es una técnica exclusiva de Kakashi-sensei. Solo Sasuke la sabía realizar. (Y solo él le llamaba Chidori) 

-Me gusta más Chidori…-señaló neutral la morena- parece como si mil aves trinaran al mismo tiempo. 

-Tú no puedes ser él….-balbuceo horrorizada Sakura- no es posible que seas él. 

-¿Él? –Consultó la morena serenamente- ¿acaso es ilegal que Kakashi-Sempai me instruyera en el uso de su técnica? Naruto estuvo entrenando con su antiguo sensei y lo vi usar ese jutsu. 

-¿A qué te refieres? 

-Hace como 3 meses, -relató Sasuko nada nerviosa por las preguntas- Naruto y yo paseábamos por Konoha. Me presentó con su sensei Kakashi, ya me había contado muchas historias sobre el equipo 7. Así que me interesó verlos entrenar como justo se dio oportunidad al día siguiente. 

-¿Has copiado su jutsu? –preguntó Sakura no muy convencida 

-No….claro que no. –Sonrió apenas la morena- simplemente pedí que me lo enseñara. Ya que soy usuaria del Raiton. 

Hubo silencio entre las dos. Sakura cavilaba en su mente y la idea de estar peinando a Sasuke era estúpida, pero no dejaba de revolotear su mente. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decir algo para desvelar ese misterio. Si algo caracterizaba a todos los Uchiha, era el orgullo. En Sasuke ese rasgo se multiplicaba por un millón. Tal vez si Sakura jugaba un poco con su memoria, podría encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué Naruto, nunca habla demasiado sobre ese tal….Sasuke? –Interrogó la morena girando un poco su cabeza para mirar a Sakura detrás- ¿Acaso lo traicionó o algo así? 

-Porque Sasuke es el idiota más idiota, de la historia de nuestra generación. 

Sakura soltó ese insulto a propósito, quería ver alguna reacción extraña en la morena. Su intuición hacía tiempo que le indicaba algo extraño en el proceder de Sasuko Uzumaki. Al principio la mujer Uchiha no le daba demasiada conversación, pero con el paso de los meses, con las decisiones de casamiento y los preparativos de la boda. Sakura y Sasuko comenzaron a conocerse mejor y tenerse más confianza. 

-¿Un idiota? –Susurró la morena sin emoción mientras Sakura terminaba de enlazar sus cabellos en dos coletas largas- ¿exactamente que les hizo a ustedes? 

La pelirosa comenzó a contar todas las misiones y experiencias que tuvieron en el equipo 7. No oculto sus sentimientos por Sasuke cuando era niña y tampoco lo mal que le hizo el Uchiha cuando la dejó tirada en esa banca de la plaza para volverse renegado. Relató el asunto de la promesa que Naruto le hizo para traerlo, los años entrenando por recuperarlo, sus enfrentamientos con el que le trajeron mucho dolor. Sakura hablaba y lejos de inmiscuirse a su propia historia ya superada hace tiempo, trato de indagar las reacciones de Sasuko para conocer exactamente lo que escondía. 

-Sakura….-dijo finalmente la morena para terminar la triste historia- te agradezco que me contaras sobre ese excompañero tuyo -hizo un segundo de silencio haciendo más profundas sus palabras- sobre todo porque no voy a poner triste a Naruto recordando a personas sin importancia. 

-¿Sin….importancia? –balbuceó Sakura girando a la silla y mirándola a los ojos con seriedad 

-Tú has dicho que ese hombre no supo quererlos. –Sasuko se puso de pie tomando del brazo a Sakura, caminaron hacia el comedor una al lado de la otra- también has dicho que Sasuke no pudo ver las cosas buenas que ustedes dos le ofrecieron libremente. 

-Amistad, compañerismo, hermandad y tal vez amor. –Admitió la pelirosa- todos le querían, aunque él no supiera apreciarlo. 

-Sakura…- se frenó en la caminata por la casa y la miro a los ojos- en honor de haberme contado esas cosas intimas, yo quisiera confesarte algo.

La pelirosa sintió un leve escalofrío, la alocada posibilidad era imposible. ¡Pero Sasuko tenía tantas cosas parecidas al antiguo compañero! 

-Yo no soy….una buena….mujer. –Las mejillas de Sasuko se tiñeron de rosado levemente avergonzada- no tuve madre, ni padre. Ellos murieron cuando era muy niña. Y por lo tanto yo… 

-¿Y tú….? –susurró la pelirosa sin entender 

-No se comportarme como una mujer casada. Ya sabes, formalidades, seducir a Naruto. Esa clase de cosas. 

Esas palabras fueron magia para Sakura. Era una chica, simplemente una joven confundida que nunca tuvo a su madre para instruirla. No sabía coser, no sabía bordar. Había aprendido a cocinar básicamente por estar sola. Su cabello era hermoso, pero no sabía cuidarlo como una señorita. No tenía los modales de una dama, era arisca y difícil de tratar. Era condenadamente hermosa, pero tal vez no sabía usar sus encantos de mujer para seducir a Naruto. Sasuko le estaba pidiendo ayuda, Sakura Uzumaki despejo sus dudas y sonrió dispuesta a colaborar. 

La cena esa noche fue muy divertida, algo había cambiado en las actitudes de Sasuko. Las mujeres estaban de buen humor y se habían pasado la tarde practicando algunas costumbres de etiqueta que Sakura adiestraba para la morena. Sasuko se veía contenta, descubriendo un nuevo mundo y sintiendo cada vez más segura en los comportamientos correspondientes a la mujer. 

Naruto se sentía feliz al verlas llevarse tan bien. Podía notar como Sasuko no se cuidaba de ser descubierta en su secreto. Los nervios de la mujer habían desaparecido, solo quedaba ella, solo disfrutando lo que ella tenía y lo que podía conseguir a futuro. 

Sakura también se veía tranquila, trataba a Sasuko como una pequeña hermana a la que debía cuidar e instruir. Todos sus temores habían desaparecido, tenía una buena amiga, tenía el amor de un buen hombre. Tenía en definitiva, una futura familia. 

Esa noche fue la pelirosa quien entendió lo que Sasuko necesitaba. Fingió estar muy cansada, y dijo que sería mejor para Naruto pasar la noche junto a su otra esposa. El rubio simplemente accedió presintiendo alguna cosa. Las mujeres decidieron entre ellas y el hombre les permitió hacer. Una sorpresa parecía gestarse para esa noche. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Recostado sobre la gran cama boca arriba, Naruto puso sus brazos por detrás del cuello y esperó a Sasuko y lo que supuestamente había estado preparando para esa noche. Le pareció extraño que la morena pidiera a Sakura estar a solas él. Naruto suponía luego de la discusión en la mañana, que sería el mismo quien iba a tener a que acercarse a seducir a la esquiva mujer si quería intimar. Pero ella no pareció molesta, seria, arisca o cualquiera de los atributos bien clásicos de Sasuko. 

La noche de luna iluminaba el cuarto. Naruto podía verla perfectamente desde que ingresó a la habitación. Se movía lento, como si estuviera acechándolo alrededor de la cama. El hombre estaba tan solo con unos bóxer negros bajo la blanca sabana. Cubierto hasta la cintura le sonrió bastante ansioso por ella. Estaba algo sorprendido del accionar de Sasuko, ¿apartar a Sakura por las buenas? ¿Estaba tratando de pasar una noche con su marido como una mujer normal? 

-Espero que no tengas deseos de dormir…-sonrió suavemente Sasuko a lo que el hombre sentía los latidos del corazón golpear con fuerza- tengo ganas de…practicar algunos asuntos con mi marido. 

-Se te nota diferente…-señaló Naruto viéndola arrodillarse sobre los pies de la cama- me estoy preguntando desde que volví a verte en el mediodía…. ¿qué ha pasado para tenerte de tan buen humor? ¿Qué hizo Sakura-chan para tenerte contenta? 

-Le pedí que me contara sobre Sasuke Uchiha, -sonrió apenas la morena- ya que tú no hablas sobre él. 

-¿De qué hablas? 

-Sucedió algo extraño esta mañana cuando me dejaste en el baño. –decía la mujer arrastrándose por la cama y subiendo por sobre el cuerpo de su esposo- recuerdo que estaba molesta contigo, aunque no tengo memoria de la razón. 

-¿No recuerdas porque estábamos discutiendo? –Decía Naruto algo preocupado y se fijaba embelesado la bata azul que Sasuko tenía entreabierta enseñando los pechos- incluso estoy sorprendido que pretendas… ¿seducirme? 

-De esta mañana solo recuerdo poca cosa, -argumentó Sasuko sonriendo por las miradas profundas de su esposo- Salí después de darme un baño… 

-Aja…-complementó Naruto viéndole descaradamente los pechos 

-Me puse una fina bata cubriendo mi pecho…-se montó en la pelvis del hombre poniendo ambas palmas sobre el torso de su pareja. 

-¿Y después? –Naruto estiro su mano derecha y abrió levemente la ropa de su esposa para tocar con dos dedos uno de los pezones. 

-Y después….-finalizó la mujer- solo recuerdo estar viéndome a mí misma frente al espejo. 

-¿Es todo? –la tomó de la cintura acercándola más firme sobre él, y sentándose parcialmente se abrazó a ella. 

-Usando el Magenkyo Sharingan. 

Naruto la miro con seriedad. Sabía que esos ojos de poder tenían grandes capacidades para jugar con las mentes. Pero suponer que Sasuko los usaría sobre sí misma, era algo que escapaba a sus cálculos. 

-¿Usaste tu Genjutsu para olvidar? –Preguntó incrédulo el rubio mientras la mujer meneaba sus caderas contra la pelvis del hombre- ¿para olvidar qué exactamente? 

-Mi pasado, lo que me hacía daño recordar. –se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su marido y usando las manos aparto la sabana metiendo su cuerpo semi desnudo bajo ella- lo último que viene a mi mente, cuando intento saber lo que ha pasado, soy yo misma frente al espejo. Me estoy diciendo… "no trates de recordar" 

Naruto al fin lo comprendió todo, el creía haber enterrado a Sasuke en el bosque. Allí donde dejo sus pertenencias y armas. Pero Sasuko era quien definitivamente lo había acabado. Ella había sellado las memorias antiguas liberándose de prejuicios. Ahora estaba deseosa de vivir su nueva vida, y deseosa de ser mujer. 

Algunas horas trascurrieron, juntos en esa cama. Naruto se encontraba entre los muslos de la mujer. Su cuerpo friccionaba duramente contra ella que no hacia más que entregarse al depravado instinto. Las manos de la pareja estaban con sus dedos entrelazados, los besos fogosos ahondaban en lucha de lenguas humedecidas, y repartiéndose caricias no dejaban de hacer el amor. No había tregua, no querían descanso. Sasuko deseaba profundamente a ese hombre, su vientre era fuego que no podía saciarse con poco. 

-Te deseo…-repetía ronco de ansias Naruto 

-Yo más….-susurraba cálidamente la mujer 

-Te amo….-indicó soltando furiosas embestidas Naruto- voy a salir…..de ti. 

-yo también te amo. – Afirmó jadeando por los impactos en su cuerpo- y no dejaré que te alejes de mí. 

Las piernas de Sasuko se cerraron atenazando las caderas de su esposo. Naruto estaba a punto de correrse y tal como habían prometido hace tiempo, no lo haría dentro. Pero ella afirmó sus brazos al cuello de Naruto y decidida como nunca aprisionó a su hombre evitándole el escape. 

-HAZLO…..-jadeaba revolviendo su cabeza angustiada por el deseo- DENTRO MIO. QUIERO SENTIRTEEEE. 

-SASU...SASU NO….-gruñía Naruto tratando de soportar su inminente descargar- TU NO….TU ME HAS PEDIDO QUE NO…. 

-HAZLO NARUTO…..LO NECESITO DENTRO MIO. TE LO RUEGO, TU ERES MIO, Y SOY TUYAAAAAA 

-OOOHH OH OOOOOOHHHH 

-AAAAAHHHHHH 

El calor inundó su interior, la presión era fantástica. Ambos amantes gritaron apasionados y Naruto apenas pudo sostenerse en sus codos a los lados de la mujer. Ella se afirmó enterrando las uñas y apretando con sus piernas fieramente. No lo dejaría ir, nunca más lo dejaría ir. Había permitido que él se derramara abundante en su interior. Ya no tendría miedo a ser mujer, ya no tendría miedo a ser mamá. Su esposo la iba a poseer para siempre, ella ya no lucharía jamás. 

-Jódeme….-susurró al oído Sasuko fieramente- jódeme mucho Naruto. Necesito que sigas follándome. Quiero perder la conciencia. Por favor. 

-Has….suplicado…-respondió apenas el hombre sorprendido y luego la miro con decisión- desde ahora en más, tú nunca perderás tu memoria. Desde ahora, nada de nuestras vidas será algo para que quieras olvidar. Eso te lo puedo jurar. 

-Júramelo…..-dijo ella toda sudada y mirándolo a los ojos 

-Te lo juro por mi vida –finalizó el hombre sonriendo encantador. 

Los cuerpos sudados no se detuvieron. La noche era joven, había mucho por demostrar, mucho por practicar. Naruto y Sasuko Uzumaki tenían toda una vida por delante. La familia desde esa noche, estaba completa y con claras intenciones de incrementarse. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En las sucesivas semanas que trascurrieron, Naruto comprobó que Sasuko efectivamente había anulado todos los recuerdos del pasado. Su memoria efectiva, estaba limitada al tiempo en cuando ella y Naruto habían retornado a la aldea de la hoja. Además, había impregnado su propia mente con recuerdos falsos que concordaban con las excusas inventadas por la pareja para todos los conocidos. 

Sasuko descubrió a sus noche, muy excitantes. Y también a sus días interesantes aprendiendo cosas del hogar junto a Sakura. Naruto las llevó de paseo por varios pueblos y lugares hermosos hasta que cumplido el tiempo establecido, retornaron a la aldea de la hoja. Muchas cosas habían mejorado en seno familiar, mientras que por informes de Karin a través de los sapos, Naruto se había enterado de la revolución que causó la masacre de los clanes Homura y Koharu. Hubo muchos que pensaron en Sasuko Uchiha como la principal sospechosa. Había marcas de fuego en las estructuras atacadas aunque no se registró prueba de sangre o cabello alguno que pudiese indicar la presencia de la joven esposa en la escena del crimen. Karin formaba parte de la división de investigación y rastreo especial. Sus capacidades como ninja sensor y su relación directa con el héroe de guerra le habían abierto muchas puertas en la aldea. Karin con inteligencia y picardía, pudo desactivar cualquier línea de investigación que apuntara a la esposa de su primo Naruto. 

Para explicar lo inexplicable, se dijo que Sasuke Uchiha podría estar involucrado. Sin embargo, sin huellas, sin rastros y sin poder detectar los destellos del oscuro chakra que poseía, cualquier intento de persecución resulto inútil. 

Cuando Naruto y sus mujeres regresaron a Konoha, el rubio estaba listo para tomar todas las responsabilidades de Tsunade. Pasaron algunos meses y se estableció la ceremonia donde recibió el título de maestro Hokage y sexto líder. Para ese entonces, en la nueva mansión Uzumaki (antes mansión Uchiha) Sasuko recibió impactantes noticias de Sakura. 

Había quedado embarazada, Sasuko sería la madre del primogénito en el clan Uzumaki. El resto de la aldea despejó todas sus dudas sobre la morena. Sakura quedó también esperando familia, tan solo un par de meses después. No era extraño considerando las "atenciones" constantes que ambas esposas recibían del Hokage. 

El periodo de sangría que se había sellado con la muerte de los consejeros, jamás se repitió. Todos tuvieron un líder carismático y protector. Tuvieron a la mejor kunoichi medico de todo el mundo en Sakura, y nuevas generaciones de doctores que estarían en la vanguardia de la medicina durante décadas. Tuvieron a la mejor kunoichi sensorial de las aldeas ninja, que años después encontró el amor y se casó con un joven Hyuuga, luego de recibir la bendición de su primo. Naruto y sus esposas tuvieron nuevos niños Uzumaki, que desarrollaron el Sharingan en una rama y una increíble perfección en el manejo del chakra en la otra. 

Y Konoha tuvo a la mejor líder del ANBU en toda la historia. Una que nadie conocía en persona. Se decía que podía crear ilusiones tan fantásticas, que ni sus más cercanos subordinados lograrían asegurar quien era ella. Se decía que vivía su feliz vida de civil y desde la oscuridad cuidaba las espaldas del Hokage, jurando muerte a quienes intentaran atentar contra él o la aldea. Se dijo que estaba condenada a servirle porque lo amaba. Nadie supo nunca sobre su identidad, salvo el sexto líder. 

Una condena no siempre debe ser algo malo. Simplemente es el destino que te inclina hacia lo que inicialmente no quieres ir. Una condena te puede encerrar, pero otra condena tal vez te otorgue la libertad. Preguntar de quien fue la condena seria ahondar en cosas sin importancia. Solo sabían que estarían juntos para siempre. Solo sabían que estaban condenados… 

A un final feliz.

**Fin de la historia…**


End file.
